Shadows of the Past
by Yami Yue
Summary: A Hiei & Kurama Fic. (Yaoi) Sequel to You Just Might Get It (8th in the series). The past comes back to haunt the Fox and Dragon just when they need each other the most.
1. Markings of Love

  
  
Warnings:  
1. The following story is Yaoi meaning malemale relationship. Please do not read if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this Story   
3. Things get a tiny bit heated in this chapter so a Lime warning is in effect   
All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi (except all characters not orignial to the show & my orignal characters)Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue

Prolouge: Marks of Love

  
  
Soft lips brushed against my neck in a gentle butterfly kiss. I breathed deeply, taking in the scent of my mate, as I leaned in to his kisses. I stiffened and froze however, when his teeth grazed against my skin harder than usual. I opened my eyes and instantly met my mate's ruby gaze. Hiei sat back, studying me with his eyes. "You have yet to let me mark you, nor have you attempted to mark me," He said softly. "Why?"   
  
I took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. "This is enough for me," I said as I brushed my thumb over our wedding bands. "That's part of it," Hiei murmured softly. " I sense that there's more you're not telling me," I laid back and closed my eyes. "There was only one other person besides you who loved me enough to ask that we bear each other's mark," I told him. "He died before we got the chance," "You must have loved him a great deal," Hiei commented. I opened my eyes. "Yes, but as a friend," I responded. "I cared for him greatly and enjoyed having him as my lover, but I didn't love him the same way I do you," Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Then why would you have let him claim you as his mate?" he asked. I smiled and caressed his cheek. "Because like you, I could deny him nothing," I answered. " I decided he would make a good mate for me and hoped that in time I would come to love him as more than a friend,"   
  
"His loss must have caused you great pain," he said looking to me for confirmation. "Yes," I agreed. "Perhaps that pain is what has been holding me back all these years," I thought. I tilted my head up to look at him then leaned up and lovingly touched my lips to his. My mate had shown our union in with the wedding rings we wore, becoming bonded with me, and even in the way he seemed to glare at anyone who so much as graced me with an admiring glance as if to say "Mine". Now he wished that we declare our union in the fashion of the Makai by marking each other. Something I'd denied him for far too long.   
  
"I said I'd deny you nothing," I thought as he retuned the kiss. "It's time I kept my word, put off the pain of the past and give you what you desire," I broke the kiss and pulled him closer. I leaned back, pulling my mate to me. He landed atop me and looked down at me, curiosity evident in his ruby orbs. I sat up on my elbows and tilted my head back, bearing my neck to him. "Fox?" he questioned.   
  
His eyes were locked on mine. I could feel his uncertainty through our bond. "Do you remember what I said to you the first time we made love?" I whispered sensually. He smirked. "I believe I had you moaning my name repeatedly," he teased. I playfully smacked his backside with my tail. "Before that baka," I responded. His smirk widened into a loving smile. "Of course I remember," he said. "I believe you said, 'I'm yours Hiei. Do with me as you please,'" I nodded. "I meant it then and I mean it now," I told him. "It's time I let go of a piece of the past," "Don't you agree?" Hiei made a slight nod of his head but gave me a look that said "Are you sure?"   
  
I gently caressed his bare chest. Inari, it was like silk over steel. I marveled at how soft and smooth my mate's skin was. Hiei leaned into my touch, all uncertainty forgotten. A low moan escaped his lips as I let my hands worship his finely toned upper body. I placed a soft kiss upon his chest, right over his heart. Before I knew it we were both divested of our clothing, teasing and pleasuring each other with kisses and caresses. Briefly, I hoped Kenji and Ryou wouldn't return home early. That thought was quickly erased when I felt my mate's gentle kiss upon my inner thigh. I yelped in pain when I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. I glared at him when he raised his head. He kissed the spot tenderly in apology, then began to trail kisses along my body. I moaned softly as his bare flesh slid against mine, creating a delightful friction.   
  
Our lips met and we began that familiar battle for dominance. We broke the kiss for much needed air and my mate tenderly placed butterfly soft kisses on my neck, making his way toward my jaw. I felt his teeth against my neck, much softer than when he'd made his mark upon my thigh. He then turned his attention to the other side of my neck, purposely putting his neck near my lips. He'd marked me, now it was my turn.   
  
A small hiss of pain escaped my mate's lips as I made my mark. I gently caressed his lower body with my tail as I kissed the spot in apology. He moaned softly and ran his hands along my sides. My eyes met his and I knew that soon the only sounds coming from my mouth would be cries of pleasure. I shivered in anticipation as he captured my lips with his. The rest of the world faded away. For now only the two of us existed.   
  



	2. Nightmare

  
  
Warnings: Same as last chapter, no lime warning though. Point of view changes in this chapter are marked like this: _**(character's name) POV**_

Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue

Chapter One : Nightmare

  
  
I shifted in my seat beside Yusuke uneasily. My raven haired friend smiled at my unusual fidgeting. I mentally cursed Hiei once again for marking my backside the afternoon before. I glanced up at Yusuke who finally released the laughter he was holding within himself. "What's with you today Kurama?" he asked teasingly. "Have a rough night?" I refrained from rolling my eyes at the innuendo and decided to indulge him this once. "A rough afternoon actually," I responded. I shifted in my seat once again. I smirked at him. "Hiei was a little overzealous," Yusuke shook his head. "Forget I asked," he said, as the doors to his throne room opened and the next of his meetings were about to begin.   
  
I mentally groaned when Yomi entered the room. Knowing the blind Makai lord, I was in for a long afternoon and a possible headache later on. As Yusuke's chief advisor and tactician there was no way out of this meeting for me. "You seem restless today Kurama," Yomi said as he sat down. "I'm fine," I assured him. "There is no cause for concern," "There is always cause for concern when it comes to _dear_ friends," He responded. "Oh yes, there will defiantly be a headache later," I thought with dismay. "Inari give me strength,"   
  
Several hours later, Yusuke and I had successfully formed a treaty with Yomi that would help trade in both their lands. Unfortunately, he was to return the next day to fine tune the details. By the time Yomi left to return to his own lands I was exhausted. Thankfully, the day was at an end and I was more than ready to return home. I made my way through the crowd in the marketplace hastily, trying to get home before the nagging headache that had reared its ugly head got any worse. Thankfully the crowd seemed to part for me as I went. Perhaps, they sensed my dark mood and wisely decided not to get in my way. Soon I was through the crowd and onto one of the roads leading out of Yusuke's territory. I became one of his advisors several years ago when he moved to the Makai to rule his lands. Normally I enjoyed my job, but days like this made me especially glad to leave my friend's palace and return home. I smiled at the thought of what awaited me there. A nice hot bath, a good meal, and the company of my mate and sons. I began to walk faster feeling the frustrations of the day lighten some as I neared my goal.   
  
I arrived home to find the house empty, and sensing no spirit energy, I knew I was the first to arrive. I decided to take a nice hot bath to help me relax. I turned on the water and stripped, frowning at my tired looking reflection in the mirror. "I need a vacation." I thought as I turned off the water and climbed into the bathtub. I sighed as the hot water worked its magic on my tense muscles. I closed my eyes and began thinking of the places I could go, hoping it would take my mind off my headache.   
  
**_Hiei POV_**   
  
I savored the feel of the wind against my face as I raced home to my family. I never imagined I of all people would ever fall in love and marry. If anyone had told me that I'd be the mate of the legendary bandit Youko Kurama, I would have thought them mad. Hn, perhaps I would have put them out of their misery as well. I entered our home from the balcony but to my surprise the house was silent. The twins weren't yet home, but my mate was. I'd sensed his energy long before my arrival. I slipped off my boots and padded into our bedroom. I closed the door soundlessly and peered into the bathroom. My fox was reclined in the bathtub, his long silver hair tossed carelessly over the tub's side, his powerful arms resting on the rim of the tub. His eyes were closed; his breathing was deep and even. I shook my head in disbelief. He was asleep!   
  
I stripped quickly and went into the bathroom. I walked up to the tub and gently caressed his cheek. Even after all this time I'm amazed at how soft his skin is. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled upon seeing my face. He lifted his head and gently kissed me. "Hello love," He said softly. "Have a good day?" I nodded and kissed him back. "You?" I asked. He sighed and raised a hand to massage his forehead. "It started out that way, but Yusuke had a meeting with Yomi," He began. "Let me guess, he was flirting with you the whole time," I said. "I swear he does it to infuriate me," Kurama muttered, confirming my statement. "I should have found some excuse to get out of it," He winced and I sensed the bad headache that plagued him. I brought my hands to his head and gently massaged where it hurt most. Kurama closed his eyes and made a small sound of pleasure. "Mmmmm, have I ever told you how wonderful you are with your hands?" He murmured. "So that's why you married me," I teased. Kurama grinned. "…right, and you married me for my cooking," He teased. I chuckled at that. "Feel better?" I asked. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Much, thanks," He replied. I removed my hands and climbed into the tub with him. He smiled gently and held out his arms, inviting me to sit on his lap.   
  
I didn't hesitate to make myself comfortable in my mate's lap. He fished the washcloth from under the water and rubbed the soap over it, working up a nice lather before gently rubbing the cloth over my arms. He bathed me slowly, not at all in a hurry and without teasing. I took the washcloth from his hand and turned to face him. Slowly I ran the soapy cloth over his graceful neck, down one powerful arm and then the other. Next I carefully ran the cloth over his well sculpted chest, making sure not to tease him with my touch. Kurama closed his eyes and sighed softly. I rinsed the soap from the washcloth and rinsed the soap from his soft skin. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. "The boys are home," He murmured.   
  
"I'd better start dinner," He continued as he climbed out of the tub. "I just hope they didn't forget to do the shopping like yesterday," "You're tired," I said softly as Kurama grabbed a large towel and began drying off. "Let them cook tonight," I suggested. " You could use the break and Kenji could defiantly use the practice." "I know love, but I'd planned on showing them a new dish tonight," He replied. I frowned and climbed out of the bathtub. "I'll show them," I insisted. "You need to rest," Kurama didn't bother to protest. He knew it would be pointless. "Fine, but I insist on returning the favor," He responded. I nodded in agreement. "Dad?, Papa?" I heard Kenji cry out from the living room. Kurama grabbed his robe from its peg near the door and left the bathroom. I was right behind him. I quickly used my spirit energy to dry myself and dressed at my impressive speed. It wasn't long before I dressed and left the room to greet our sons.   
  
**_Kurama POV_**   
  
Kenji raised an eyebrow at me as I entered the room. "Long day?" He asked. I nodded. "You don't look well Papa," Ryou stated softly. "I'm just a little tired," I assured him. Kenji studied me intently. "Are you sure it's nothing serious?" he asked. "I could get a healer," "That won't be necessary Kenji. I'll be fine," I assured him. Ryou smirked, looking very much like his father. "Would that healer you wanted to bring happen to be Sakura?" he teased. I raised my eyebrow. "Who is Sakura?" I asked. "Kenji's girlfriend," Ryou replied. Kenji glared at his twin then smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow." Ryou protested then returned the glare. I could feel another headache brewing, as well as a fight. Hiei stepped between them stopping the fight before it began. He narrowed his eyes at both teens, making them step back at the same moment. "You two seem energetic this evening," He commented. "Perhaps you'd like to let out some of that energy in a practice session after dinner," Ryou gulped and Kenji's tail twitched nervously. The glint in my mate's eyes suggested it would be a particularly difficult session.   
  
Hiei then turned to me. "What do you think Fox?" he asked. Our sons looked at me nervously. Hiei smirked and I saw the amusement in his eyes. He was bluffing. He had no intention of giving a practice session. I smiled sweetly and bent to place a kiss on Hiei's cheek. "I'll leave that up to you love, " I said. "I'm going to take a nap," The twins looked at me in disbelief. "Wake me when dinner's ready?" I requested as I turned to leave the room. Hiei nodded. "Come on you two, into the kitchen," He said. Kenji and Ryou wasted no time in obeying their father's command.   
  
I went into the bedroom I shared with my mate and laid down. I chuckled as I closed my eyes. Hiei had played a cruel joke on our sons and unless he wanted them to they would never know. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but remind myself of how very lucky I was.   
  
_"Don't move another inch Kurama! You're surrounded by bombs!" Yusuke cried out. I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw the danger I was in. I was indeed surrounded by Karasu's deadly bombs. The ghastly glowing orbs were all around me. "Didn't you say you chose not to be afraid of things you could not see?" Karasu asked, mocking me, throwing my earlier words back into my face. "Well here's a better look," He continued as he began walking toward me. "You know that this entire battle has been an exercise in futility," "You're weak…" "…You're tired …" "…You're powerless…" "…You're pathetic…" He said as he stopped in front of me. " …yet it seems you have a masochistic streak that wants indulging…" He continued as he raised his arm "…so here goes..." The bombs began to explode all around me causing me to stumble back into more of them. I cried out in pain as my flesh was ripped open with each new explosion…_  
  
I jolted awake, breathing heavily. My heart was pounding in my ears. Suddenly, it registered that someone's hand was upon me. Instinctively I jerked away and got to my feet, my hand already in my hair ready to defend myself from whatever threatened me. Kenji stared at me wide eyed. "Papa?" He called softly. I blinked, clearing my mind of the nightmare induced fear. I lowered my hand and sank to the floor. "Inari, I nearly attacked my own son," I thought remorsefully as I cradled my head in my hands. "Papa?" Kenji called again. Slowly I raised my head to look up at him. The raven haired teen dropped to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms about me in a warm hug. I blinked in surprise at his action but raised my arms and returned the hug. "What happened?" Hiei asked. I turned to look at my mate. What was I supposed to say? I nearly attacked our son. "I…" I began, but fell silent. "…he had a nightmare Dad," Kenji said softly. "I think I scared him when I went to wake him," Hiei nodded. "Go wash up and join your brother," He instructed. "Start dinner without us. I want to talk to your papa," Kenji nodded and released me from his embrace. Gently I pressed my lips to my son's head, then released him. Kenji got to his feet and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Are you alright Kurama?" he asked. I took a shaky breath and slowly nodded. Hiei stood beside me and gently ran his fingers through my long silver hair. "What were you dreaming about that made you so afraid?" He asked. I realized he must have felt my fear through my bond and had come to investigate. "My fight with Karasu," I murmured. "That explains why you reacted the way you did," He commented. I sighed and leaned against him. Hiei stopped stroking my hair and put his arms around me. For a while we said nothing and I felt better being in the safety of my mate's arms. "We should go get some food before the twins eat it all," Hiei said softly. I smiled and he released me from his embrace. I stood to my feet slowly.   
  
Hiei left the room while I went into the bathroom. I splashed some cool water on my face, feeling much more clearheaded than I had moments ago. I looked into the mirror as I washed my hands. I sighed. I definitely needed a vacation.   
  
I dried my face and hands, then headed into the kitchen where my mate and sons were already eating. As soon as I entered the room Kenji stood and pulled out a chair for me. At my place was a bowl of the stew they'd made. Instead of sitting down I knelt in front of my son, my golden eyes quickly looking him over. "I'm fine Papa," He assured me. "I was a bit shaken up, nothing more," " I'm sorry for frightening you Kenji," I said softly. Kenji smiled gently, then leaned down and kissed my cheek. Something he hadn't done since he was a kit. "I must of frightened you as well, so we're even," I smiled and rose to my feet.  
  
"Are you alright now Papa?" Ryou asked, his face full of concern. I nodded. "What were you dreaming about that was so awful?" he asked. "I heard you cry out," "It is something I'd rather not discuss," I said softly. Ryou simply nodded and returned to eating his meal, Kenji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. " A psycho had a crush on him and decided to show his affection by trying to kill him," Hiei said. I looked up at my mate and stared at him in disbelief. "What happened to him?" Ryou asked. I glanced at my son then looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "I killed him," I said softly. "Hn. He deserved what he got then," Kenji said. I raised an eyebrow as I looked to my firstborn son. "If you hadn't killed him he would have killed you right?" He asked. I nodded. "Then he got what was coming to him,"   
I looked from my son to my mate then back again. Inari, Kenji sounded just like Hiei. The expression on my raven haired son's face mirrored his father's exactly. I couldn't help but find that funny and couldn't stop the laughter bubbling up inside me from escaping. My family looked at me as though I had gone quite mad. "You know who he sounds like don't you?" I asked my mate. "He sounds exactly like you," "Didn't you tell me the same thing years ago?" I continued. Hiei smirked, amusement evident in his eyes. " Then maybe now you'll listen to reason," He teased. "Yes, perhaps this time I will," I replied.   
  
I lay in bed watching my mate as he got ready for bed. Although, I was quite tired and it was late I wasn't sure if I was ready to go to sleep. I'd relived my experience with Karasu once today and I did not want a repeat performance. What troubled me more than the flashback itself was the fact that I had relived the memory in my dream. I hadn't had nightmares about Karasu since Hiei and I had gotten together. Why now? The most troubling of all was this constant feeling of unease that had settled over me during the course of the day. I sensed something bad was about to happen but what it could be I had no idea.   
  
"You seem distracted tonight Fox," Hiei said as he tugged his shirt over his head. I smiled at him. "I'm fine love," I assured him. "In fact, I've been distracted all day," Hiei raised his eyebrow. "How so?" he asked as he began to unbuckle the first of his belts. "I wasn't able to sit still today, because of a mark a certain fire apparition made," I murmured. Hiei chuckled. "So that's why you couldn't sit still at dinner," He said. I frowned at him. "I've had enough teasing from Yusuke and Yomi. I don't need it from you as well," I said softly.   
  
Hiei unbuckled his second belt and slipped out of his pants. He padded toward the bed, a thoughtful expression on his face. In the blink of an eye he was sitting beside me with his hand resting gently on my leg. He slowly ran his hand up toward my thigh, stopping at the hem of the nightshirt I was wearing. He looked up at me, silently asking permission to go on. I nodded my consent. "Lie on your stomach," he said.   
  
I did as he asked and made myself comfortable. I felt my nightshirt being lifted. "It's still red," my mate informed me. I could hear the frown in his voice. "You did bite me rather hard," I responded. "It still should have healed better than this," he said worriedly. I felt the bed shift as Hiei left it. I heard his footsteps heading toward the bathroom. My eyes began to close when I felt a something cool being gently rubbed onto the bite mark on my backside. I gave my mate a soft murmur of thanks as I began drifting off to sleep.   
  
A scream pierced the quiet of the night, shattering the spell of sleep. My eyes widened as I realized the scream was coming from one of my sons. I hastily scrambled out of bed and headed for the door, following my mate who had raced to the door. "Papa!!!" Ryou screamed. My heart was beating in my ears as I raced to my son's bedroom alongside my mate.   
  
I entered the room behind Hiei, the first sound to break the silence was the soft sobbing of my son. I quickly passed my mate to my son's bedside as Hiei turned on the light. Ryou looked around, startled. His copper colored eyes were wide and fearful. Before I could even speak his name my silver haired son threw his arms about my neck and cried onto my shoulder. I was growing more worried by the moment. What could have reduced my normally calm son to tears?   
I rubbed his back soothingly. "Ryou, it's alright," I said softly. Hiei looked to me, totally at a loss for what to do. "What's going on?" Kenji asked sleepily from the doorway. "I heard screaming," "I'm not sure," Hiei murmured softly. "Kenji get your brother some water," I instructed. I heard my elder son's footsteps retreat toward the kitchen. "Ryou, what's wrong?" I asked as his tears began to subside.   
  
"Inari, Papa it was awful," he sobbed. "There was so much blood…Inari, so much blood…" "You're not making any sense White Rose," I responded, choosing to use his nickname in hopes of calming him. "You were in your human form…" he began. "A man in a mask was walking toward you…" he continued. Ryou shuddered against me. " A madman," he murmured. "I've never seen such a look in one's eyes," "There were explosions all around you …blood everywhere..." His voice started to break. He was once again on the verge of tears. "…and then you fell to the floor..." he continued." I heard a glass shatter behind me.   
Ryou, Hiei and I turned to see Kenji standing in the doorway, a shattered glass at his feet and water everywhere. He was pale and shaking. "The Dark Tournament," he whispered. "Yes," I responded. "You mean this really happened?" Ryou asked. "That man was the psycho Dad was talking about?" I nodded. "Yes," I answered. "...he was," Ryou shivered and I hugged him close to me. "It's alright White Rose," I assured him. "That was many years ago," "Inari, Papa how do you not have nightmares?" he murmured. I smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Lots of time," I replied as I released him. "Are you alright now Ryou?" Ryou nodded. "I think so, but I doubt I'll get back to sleep tonight," he responded. I hugged him once more. "Try anyway," I said. "You have classes in the morning," "Alright," he agreed as he returned the hug. "Wake me if you need me," I said as we ended our embrace.   
  
I stood and turned to Kenji. "Are you alright Kenji?" I asked. He nodded and began cleaning up the mess he had made with the broom and dustpan Hiei had brought him. He quickly cleaned up the broken glass and hastily left the room. I touched Hiei's shoulder and followed my elder son. I watched as he dumped the broken glass into the trash bin, then retrieve a second from the cabinet. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked softly. He nodded but didn't turn to face me as he filled the glass with water for his twin. I gently placed my hand upon his shoulder. "At times you are too much like your father Firefox," I murmured. Kenji looked up at me. "Aren't I a little old for you to be calling me that?" he asked. I chuckled. "Perhaps, but you both will always be kits in my eyes," I said. Kenji sighed and set the glass down. "Yes, and you will always seem to know when something is bothering me won't you?" He responded. "At times, yes," I agreed. "…and you know you can come to me when something is bothering you, right?" Kenji nodded and closed his eyes.   
"Uncle Yusuke told us a little about the Dark Tournament," he began. "Mostly he talked about how he met Uncle Jin and Uncle Toya, and how you all defeated the other teams." He paused and I nodded for him to continue. "Normally, Uncle Yusuke and Uncle Kuwa would start arguing over how Uncle Kuwabara lost more matches than everyone else and the discussion would be over." "Once, while Ryou wasn't around I heard them talking about the final round, something they had never spoken about in front of either of us before," he continued. "I don't think they realized I was there, because they mentioned something about a psychopath that nearly killed you," "That must have been when they sensed me because they changed the subject," he continued. "When I heard Ryou describing his dream I realized he must be talking about the tournament,"   
  
"Was it really as bad as Ryou described Papa?" Kenji asked. I nodded, feeling the headache from earlier beginning to return. I kissed Kenji's forehead. "It was a very difficult time for us Kenji. Still we made it through," I said softly. "Watch over your brother Firefox, wake me if either of you need anything." "I will," Kenji replied with a nod. I turned and left the kitchen, deciding to check on Ryou before going back to bed. Hiei was sitting at his bedside and was speaking to him a low voice. Ryou nodded at whatever it was his father said. I stifled a sigh, remembering when I was that close to my own father.   
  
I turned and returned to the bedroom I shared with my mate. I rubbed my forehead hoping to keep the dull throb from becoming a bad headache. Hiei entered a moment later. He didn't speak but his expression showed his concern. "Has Ryou calmed down?" Hiei nodded. "He's still shaken up by the vision," He informed me. "Kenji is with him now," "What I still don't understand is how detailed his dream was. He knew every detail," I confessed as I sat down on the bed. "Fox, I think Ryou has inherited some of my psychic abilities," Hiei said. I looked at my mate wide eyed. "What!" I exclaimed. "I think without meaning to he looked into your mind and had the same exact dream you did earlier," Hiei explained. "Do you think he's inherited more of your psychic abilities?" I asked. " I wouldn't doubt it. Both he and Kenji have inherited my telepathic ability, perhaps that was the first to surface,"   
  
"If so, it would be wise to enlist Genkai's help in their training from now on," I suggested. "There's no telling what other abilities they may have." Hiei nodded. "Let's wait and see what happens for a while first Fox. We may just be jumping to conclusions," He advised. "I agree," I responded as I lay down. Hiei laid down beside me and draped an arm over my waist. I smiled. Hiei would often do this when he was feeling exceptionally protective of me. I closed my eyes and comforted by the presence of my mate I soon fell asleep.   
  
_"I do not wish to become a priest Father," I said quietly. "I do not wish to spend the rest of my life bound to this village," "You will take my place," father responded. I opened my mouth to protest. "I will speak no more of the subject," My father said. " "You will take your place as Inari's priest or be banished from this clan," My eyes widened, looking at my father with disbelief. "Have I not done everything else you have asked of me?" I asked. "Only this once I truly do not wish to do as you demand and you're willing to disown me for it?" I received no reply. I lowered my eyes as my heart shattered to pieces. "So be it," I said then turned and walked away. _  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes. I frowned as I felt the pain of my father's rejection all over again. Already I could feel tears coming unbidden to my eyes. As one slid from my eye and rolled down my cheek I debated weather or not to brush it away. The last thing I wanted to do was alert my mate to the fact that I was awake, before I had composed myself. I needn't have worried. Hiei had already risen and was already getting ready for the day. I wiped away the stray tear and climbed out of bed. That feeling of unease I'd noticed last night had not gone away and I hoped that I wouldn't later regret getting out of bed. Author's Note: I'll be updating either Friday or Saturday so stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	3. Things Fall Apart

Author's Note: Thanks angel of darkness flame for reviewing. I'm so glad you like my stories. Thanks so much for you kind words.

Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Two : Things fall Apart 

  
  
When I arrived at Yusuke's palace, I noticed that my long time friend didn't seem himself. In fact he seemed upset about something. I could feel knots forming in my stomach. I didn't get the chance to ask him, because as soon as I had settled in my seat beside Yusuke, Mukuro entered followed by my mate. Whatever it was that had upset Yusuke must have been what was causing Hiei to be upset as well. From our bond I could feel his anger, frustration, and sorrow. I rose from my seat, giving my mate a questioning glance. Hiei's sorrow echoed through our bond. What in Inari's name had happened that I hadn't been told?   
  
Mechanically I offered Hiei my seat and sat down on the floor between it and where Yusuke was sitting. My mate raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing and sat down, placing a hand on my shoulder. Yomi entered next and took the seat to Yusuke's left as a herald entered the room. "Empress Velaska and Lady Megami of the Hibikime Plains are here to see you Sire." He announced. "Send them in." Yusuke responded.   
  
The herald nodded and quickly turned on his heel, leaving the room as fast as he dared. A moment later two youko vixens entered the room. The first, a dark haired beauty with dark brown eyes. The second also had dark hair and eyes, but was not as lovely as the first. Both made a formal curtsy before taking their seats facing the dais. "It certainly is a surprise seeing you here Kurama." Velaska said pleasantly. "It has been quite a long time since we've set eyes upon one another." "That it has m'lady." I responded. I could feel Yusuke and Hiei's eyes upon me. "What brings you here?" "I have come to negotiate trade with the Lords of the Makai." She answered. "It appears that I have come at an opportune time to do so, seeing as you are all here."   
  
"I'm afraid this time isn't as opportune as you thought." Hiei said. "We have just been informed of a matter that requires our immediate attention." "They did come a long way though." Yusuke pointed out. "Why don't we hear what they have to say…that is if you ladies don't mind waiting?" Velaska gave a slight nod. "I am in no hurry, " she agreed.   
  
"In that case, you should give your news first," Hiei stated as he looked to Yusuke. I looked from my mate to my friend. Both clearly knew something I didn't and whatever it was wasn't a good thing. Yusuke took a deep breath. "Early this morning a message from the new Dark Tournament committee arrived," he began. "Once again those jerks decided to force me into participating again." "I have agreed to help Yusuke…" Hiei said. "Should anything happen to me, I wish for Kurama to take my place as Mukuro's heir," My eyes widened and I turned to my mate, completely shocked that he would do such a thing without at least warning me first. The feeling of dread within me intensified tenfold. I knew then without a doubt something bad was going to happen soon. I just hoped it wouldn't mean I would loose my mate, or my friends. "I have no objections." Mukuro said, then looked to me. "What do you say Kurama, are you up to the challenge?" Numbly I nodded. Wasn't I going to fight with Yusuke and Hiei? Just what was my mate planning?   
  
"Humph, clearly the only reason the swordsman wants the exile to take his place as heir is because they're sleeping together." Megami muttered. "Show them Fox." Hiei murmured softly enough for me to hear, as his fingers brushed the long hair covering my neck. Without a word I brushed my long silver locks to one side, exposing the mark that showed I was his. "As his mate it would be unusual if we weren't." I responded. Megami's eyes widened. A brush of lips upon my cheek captured my attention. I looked up to see Ryou kneeling beside me. "…and who's this?" Megami asked. "A lover?" I felt anger from my mate through our bond, fueling my own. Slowly, I stood to my feet, glaring down at her though narrowed eyes. "I would _never_ behave in such a manner toward my son." I responded. "It would be wise for you not to speak of things that do not concern you."   
  
I then turned to Yusuke. "If I am not needed further, I would like to be excused." I said softly. Yusuke nodded his consent and without another word I quickly left the room. I made my way through the palace to the rose garden. A bundle of emotions resounded within me. I felt my spirit energy rise from within me, building to a level I had never experienced before. My heart began to race as I struggled to keep it contained, but it was building much too fast and too strong. I fell to my knees as my ears began to ring, and my hearing began to dim. I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Darkness overtook me.   
  


To be continued . . .


	4. Darkness Falls

Author's Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. (Hugs Nite Nite) Here's the update you were waiting for.

Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue 

Chapter Three: Darkness Falls

  
  
I opened my eyes and for a moment I was startled to find that I was no longer in the garden. I looked around the room, not finding anything familiar about it. Judging by the furnishings I assumed I was back inside the palace. "You're finally awake." Hiei said softly. I turned my head to the right, facing my mate who was sitting on a chair beside the bed. "I was beginning to worry." "How long have I been out?" I asked. "Four hours." He answered as he rose from the chair and sat beside me on the bed. "What happened?" he asked. "It felt as though you lost control of your spirit energy." "That's what it seemed like." I responded as I attempted to sit up. Hiei gently placed his hand upon my chest and firmly pressed me back to the bed. "Rest." He said softly. I made no protest and no further attempts to sit up. I described to him what I had felt before I had blacked out. Hiei listened attentively until I had finished.   
  
A frown marred his handsome face as he lovingly ran his fingers through my hair. "I think we should go see Genkai about this." He suggested. I made a soft sound of agreement. "For a moment I thought I'd lost you Fox." Hiei said solemnly. "Your spirit energy was faint." "Even now it's not as strong as usual." I blinked in surprise as I noticed for the first time that I couldn't feel Hiei's spirit energy, nor that of anyone around. "Hiei," I said softly. " I don't feel your spirit energy." My mate's frown deepened as he reached up and removed the bandana that covered his jagan. He closed his two natural eyes as his third eye slowly opened. I closed my eyes, not daring to look into the jagan. In my weakened state there was no telling how it would affect me.   
  
I felt a gentle caress upon my cheek and opened my eyes. "There's something different about your spirit energy," he said. "It feels stronger, yet at the moment it's very low." I reached into my hair for one of my seeds. However, nothing happened when I attempted to make it grow into a rose. "It gets worse." I told him as I placed the seed I had attempted to use earlier into my palm and tried once again attempted to command it to grow into a rose with the same result. Hiei's frown deepened. Suddenly, the seed burst into growth and within a heartbeat it had fully formed into my signature weapon. Hiei leaped out of the way as it grew toward him, landing awkwardly on the bed. Then just as suddenly as the whip appeared it reverted back to a seed. Hiei and I stared at each other wide eyed. "You don't think I'm going to something similar to what happened to Kuwabara after the tournament do you?" I asked. "Anything's possible," Hiei said. "Maybe Genkai will have some answers," I didn't respond. I simply closed my eyes, trying to figure out what was happening to me. It seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't remember ever going through something like this before.   
  
I decided to turn my attention away from my condition for the moment, in favor of getting some answers about the upcoming Dark Tournament. "Hiei, why didn't you tell me that we've been invited to participate in the Dark Tournament again?" I asked softly as I opened my eyes. Hiei shook his head. "Not we Fox, just Yusuke." He informed me. "I didn't find out myself until I reached Mukuro's palace this morning." "We were so involved in getting everything ready, so that if something happened to me you would go unquestioned as Mukuro's new heir, that I didn't get the chance to warn you."   
  
"You weren't planning on me going with you were you?" I asked softly. "No," he answered. "I wasn't." "One of us has to look after the twins Fox." He continued. I frowned. "Since when did I become the subordinate in this relationship?" I growled. Hiei looked at me startled. " Kurama, do you really believe I would think such a thing?" he asked. " You went through a lot during the last tournament." He said softly "I had hoped to spare you that and keep our sons from becoming orphans if the worst happens." My expression softened and I took his hand in mine. "I'm sorry Love." I apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't know what came over me." Hiei gently squeezed my hand, then leaned down and gently kissed my lips.   
  
Just as I was going to return the kiss, the door opened and Yusuke entered the room. "Uh…I hope we're not interrupting." He said, a sly smile playing upon his lips. Hiei frowned at him. I sat up slowly and gently brushed my lips upon his cheek. "It's alright Yusuke." I assured him. "We were just talking." "Forgive the intrusion but we wanted to make sure you were alright Kurama." Came the soft voice of Toya. "Ya gave us quite a scare ya kno." Jin added as he entered behind the ice master. I felt heat rising to my cheeks and I knew I was blushing. "What brings the two of you here?" I asked. "Urameshi asked us to join his team." Jin answered. I turned to Yusuke with a raised eyebrow. "I figured Kuwabara and Genkai could use the break." He explained. "Then we should find a replacement for Kurama as well." Hiei said. Yusuke smirked. "Feeling protective of him huh?" he asked teasingly. Hiei glared at him. Yusuke raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, I hear ya." He assured him. "Ok with you Kurama?" I gave him a slight nod. Hiei gently pulled me toward him, allowing me to rest against him. Feeling exhausted, I leaned into his embrace and closed my eyes.   
  
"You ok Kurama?" Yusuke asked. I opened my eyes and smiled weakly at him. "I'm just a little tired." I assured him. " After some rest I should be alright." "Then we should let you rest." Toya said as a signal to Yusuke and Jin. "We'll be checkin' in on ya kitsune." Jin said. "Get some rest. We may be needin' ta call upon ya as our reserve member in the finals." "Provided you're well enough of course." Toya added. "I hope it won't come to that." I responded, hearing my mate's low growl of disapproval at the wind master's comment. The two shinobi quickly said their goodbyes and left the room.   
  
"Yuskue, Kurama and I hope to leave for Genkai's in the morning," Hiei said, stopping our raven haired friend. Yusuke nodded. "We'll all go." He responded. "There's nothing here that can't wait until after the tournament, and Grandma's is as good as any place for us to train," I felt Hiei nod his approval. "Stay here for the night. Ryou and Kenji can get your things for you," Yusuke suggested. "Hn, better tell them to pack bags for themselves as well," Hiei responded. "They're coming with us," Yusuke nodded, then quietly left the room.   
  
"How long do we have?" I asked as I closed my eyes. "A month," Hiei answered. I sighed tiredly and closed my eyes. "Why do we always get dragged into these things?" I murmured. "I'd like to know that myself," Hiei responded. I smiled. I felt myself being gently lowered to the bed. "At least this time the committee will grant our wishes when we win," he said softly as he ran his fingers through my hair. "What will you wish for?" I asked. "That none of us will ever be forced to participate in another tournament," he answered. I opened my eyes and rolled on my side to face him. "Just promise me one thing," I said softly. "Name it," he replied. "Just promise me that you'll come back to me," I murmured. Hiei smiled, and gave a slight nod. "If I don't, I know you will give Koemna no peace until we're reunited," He said with amusement. I chuckled and gently kissed his lips. "You know it," I responded. Hiei's smile widened and he gently caressed my cheek. "You should rest," he said. "You'll need your strength for tomorrow's journey," I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my back. In no time I was lulled to sleep by my mate's comforting presence.   
  
The trip to Genkai's compound was an uneventful one. We spent the long hours in travel talking and catching up with each other. Genkai, Yukina and Sata were waiting for us when we arrived. Sata immediately wrapped her arms about each of her nephews in a great hug. Next it was my turn and Hiei's. As she was being introduced to Toya and Jin, Genkai approached me. "Is all well with you Kurama?" she asked. "Mostly," I answered. " There is one problem I was hoping you could help me with," She nodded for me to go on and I relayed to her the previous day's events. "This has never happened to you before?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not that I remember," I answered. "I'll do what I can but I can't guarantee anything," she said. "Thank you," I responded. Genkai gave a slight nod and headed for the temple. I stood and watched my family. We only had a month and then Hiei would be fighting for his life in the tournament. It saddened me that Hiei could be taken from us. I wasn't going to fool myself and think my mate couldn't be defeated. If the worst should happen I wasn't sure I would survive it. However, I had faith in Hiei. He had become much stronger since the last Dark Tournament and even then there were only two opponents who had come close to defeating him. Still, that feeling that something bad was going to happen hadn't left me. Somehow I felt it would involve Hiei and I wanted to protect my mate. First I needed to find out what was happening to me so that I could regain my powers. Without them, I knew there was no chance of convincing my mate to let me and the twins go with him.   
  



	5. Watching the Sunset

AN: Thank you all for your kind reviews. It makes me glad to know that someone likes my stories. I was feeling so good I'm updating early this week. Oh by the way I'm working on the explanation for what's going on with Kurama so bear with me on that. Prepare yourselves for yet another lime warning in this chapter folks. Heavy on the romance in this one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Four: Watching the Sunset

  
  
Step, swing, step, thrust, step, swing, step, thrust, step. The four of us had settled into the rhythm as my mate guided us through our evening practice session. Hiei had decided how to use a sword shortly before w became engaged and except for the late stages of my pregnancy we had practiced together nearly every day. When Kenji and Ryou were old enough we began their training in the art as well. Now both were nearly as skilled as their father with a sword.   
  
Hiei gave his sword a twirl before sheathing it. I sheathed mine as well and sat down with my back against the trunk of a pine tree. Hiei nodded at Ryou and Kenji in a silent command to start a practice battle. The twins nodded back and Hiei joined me at the tree. "Did you talk to Genkai about your condition?" He asked. I nodded. " She put me through a few tests while you were unpacking," I informed him. "It is as we feared. Genkai believes that my condition is similar to Kuwabara's after the tournament," "There's no telling when I'll be able to use my spirit energy again," Hiei frowned slightly as he shifted his gaze from our sons to me. "I should be here with you and the twins," he said. "Not going off to participate in another one of these circuses," "You're doing what you have to Love," I said. "I should be taking care of you," he protested. "You are taking care of me," I interrupted. "You brought me to the one place where I could get help," I took his hand in mine. "You made a promise to Yusuke to help. Go and keep that promise," I said. "As much as you'd rather be with your family you may regret not keeping your promise to your friend," He gave me a wan smile and leaned against me as we sat together watching our sons in companionable silence. Soon Hiei called an end to their practice match. "That's enough," he said to them. Ryou and Kenji stopped their mock battle and bowed to each other as Hiei and I got to our feet.   
  
We headed back into the temple to clean up and change clothes before dinner. By the time we got to the dining room, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Toya were already at the table. Sata kissed my cheek as she entered with a tray of food. I smiled at her as I sat down at the table. Genkai entered next with Kenji and Ryou behind her, then Hiei entered from the kitchen, helping Yukina with a second tray of food. "Kurama, how do you know Velaska and Megami?" Yusuke asked as everyone seated themselves and began dishing up their plates. "Velaska chewed Megami out for insulting you after you left," I raised my eyebrow at that piece of information. "I was once a part of the clan Velaska now leads," I answered. I could feel inquisitive eyes upon me as I concentrated on fixing my plate. "What happened?" Yusuke asked.   
  
In my mind's eye I saw myself as I was many years ago. Once more our argument played itself out and I felt the pain all over again. "I was banished," I answered. The room became completely silent. Ryou's soft voice broke the silence. "Why?" he asked. "My path in life had been decided for me," I said. "Like my father I was to become a priest in Inari's temple. Unfortunately for me that was the last thing I wished to do," Yusuke's eyes widened. "Your dad was a priest?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded with a soft smile. "A very devout one," I answered. Yusuke chuckled. "I could never see you as a priest," Neither could I," I responded. "For that reason I was banished from the clan," "That's not right!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "You shouldn't have banished for that," I nodded in agreement. "I suppose your mate had been chosen for you as well," Toya commented. I nodded. "So, who'd they pair you up with?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, what was she like?" Kuwabara questioned. "It doesn't matter," Hiei said. "_I_ am his mate and that is all that matters," Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're jealous," he said. Hiei just glared at him. I couldn't help but smile.   
  
It wasn't long after dinner that I felt the fatigue of a long day and decided it was a good time to go to bed and get some rest. After bidding the group good night I headed to the room I was to share with Hiei. My mate followed and closed the door behind us once he had entered. "Fox?" he asked softly. "Yes?" I answered as I began removing my tunic. "Who did your clan chose to be your mate?" he asked. I turned around to face him, letting my tunic slide off my shoulders to the floor. "Velaska," I answered. "No wonder she was eyeing you like that," he replied. "She wants you," "Too bad for her then," I said as I loosened the belt on my pants. "My heart already belongs to you," Hiei was suddenly an arm's length away. He placed his hands upon the waistband of my pants. "I think it's only fair, since you have mine," he responded. I smiled then leaned down and kissed him lovingly.   
  
He returned the kiss tenderly then released his hold on my pants allowing me to finish undressing. "I felt your pain when you spoke of being banished," he said softly. "I didn't want to leave my family," I responded. "I also did not want t a life where I would be bound to that village for the rest of my life. Even my father's approval didn't mean as much to me as my freedom," "So you were banished for choosing to decide your own future," Hiei murmured. "Yes," I replied as we climbed into bed together." "Your father, did he try to help you?" he asked. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back the tears I was sure would come. "He was the one who banished me," I answered. "I was completely disowned," I felt Hiei's strong arms wrap around me. "He was a fool to do so," he said softly. 

................................................................................................................................................

The sun had not yet risen when I awoke. It had been two weeks since we had arrived at Genkai's temple. My powers had yet to return, still I trained with the others and with Genkai. Each day I hoped would be the day my powers would return, but so far they still lay dormant within me. I turned my head and looked over at my still sleeping mate. Only two more weeks until he would heave for the tournament. I was running out of time.   
  
I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep so I slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen. I didn't bother turning on a light. I could see well enough in the dim light of pre dawn. I opened the refrigerator and began hunting through it for something to snack on. I leaned forward reaching for an apple in the back of the middle shelf. A gentle caress at the base of my tail sent shivers of pleasure up my spine, making me forget all about the apple. "What are you doing up Fox?" Hiei whispered as he trailed his other hand up my back. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," I answered. "You?" "I awoke to an empty bed," he said as he slowly moved his hands over my ribs, then down over my stomach. "I decided to see what you were up to," "I thought I'd have a snack since everyone else is still asleep," I said. "Are you hungry? I could cook us breakfast," "I _am_ hungry," he replied. "…but _not_ for food," I shivered at the husky tone in his voice.   
  
He caressed the base of my tail in a torturously slow, but very sensual caress. A low moan escaped my lips. "Release me and I'll give you what you desire," I murmured seductively. Hiei gave me one last lingering caress before releasing me. I snatched the apple from the refrigerator then stepped away from it and closed the door. Hiei slid his arms around my waist, then leaned upward on tiptoe for a kiss. I leaned down, meeting him halfway. Our lips met in a searing kiss."This is one of one of those times I hate being short," he murmured when we broke the kiss. "I need a footstool just to kiss you," I chuckled and kissed him again. He tenderly stroked the base of my tail with one hand as the other sensually caressed my chest, sending waves of pleasure resounding through my body. I moaned softly." Hiei please," I pleaded. "Please what Fox?" He purred, "Not here," I responded. "Where?" he asked. I looked through half lidded eyes out the window. The first light of day would soon break. "When was the last time we watched the sunrise?" I asked. Hiei smirked. "Too long," he said as he released my from his embrace and took my hand.   
  
We headed outside toward the river and hotsprings we'd visited when I'd had foxfire fever. Just beyond there was a secluded spot with a wonderful view. We sat down there on the cool grass. Hiei caressed my cheek as he leaned forward to kiss me again. He planted small butterfly kisses upon my neck. "You're very _affectionate_ this morning," I commented. "Not that I'm complaining," "Allow me to show you just how _affectionate_ I feel," he responded, then captured my lips in another passionate kiss, the kind that makes your blood boil and your toes curl. I could feel his desire through our bond and sincerely hoped we wouldn't wake anyone.

...............................................................................................................................................

Hours later I lay on my stomach, enjoying the feel of the sun upon my back and the cool grass against my bare skin. I had fallen into a light sleep when Hiei gently ran his hand down my back. "Did you enjoy _watching the sunset_?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. I opened my eyes and smiled at him, then turned to lie on my side facing him. "I don't recall paying much attention to the sunset," I answered. "I enjoyed myself immensely if that's what you mean,"   
"I thought I made that perfectly clear." I added. 

Hiei chuckled and reached out to me, gently brushing his fingertips over my thigh. "I'm glad we came out here Fox," he said. "It seems like we haven't had a moment to ourselves since we got here," He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon my chest, right over my heart. "You have no idea how much I miss that," he said as he slid his hand down my thigh. "When this is over we should go somewhere we haven't been," "Just the two of us?" I asked. "Yeah, unless you want to bring the twins," he answered. "One family vacation a year is enough," I responded. Hiei's eyes sparkled with amusement. I sighed. "We should get dressed and go back," I said. "The others will be waking soon," Hiei groaned. "I'll be glad when this is all over," he said. "We'll go someplace secluded where we can be alone for a week or two," "I'll hold you to that," I responded. He just smiled. "In the meantime do you want to help me cook breakfast?" I asked. "Sure Fox," he replied, "Just five more minutes," "Alright Fire Baby," I replied. To be honest I didn't want to go back just yet either.   
  
Hiei turned over and scooted closer. I put an arm around his waist and laid my tail over his hip. I plucked a seed from the remains of the apple we'd shared. Hoping my powers had returned I channeled a little of my spirit energy into the seed. To my surprise and delight the seed began to sprout. "Hiei!" I whispered excitedly. "Look!" "I saw," he responded. "Do you think your powers are back for good?" "I hope so," I said. "Let's see how much of your powers have returned," he suggested. "Now?" I asked. "Why not?" he responded. "Alright," I agreed as I released him from my embrace. We got to our feet and gathered our discarded clothing. We dressed quickly and headed over to the riverbank for our practice battle.   
  
"Ready?" Hiei asked. I nodded. "Then let's begin," he said. We bowed to each other and the match began. I reached into my hair and plucked a seed from its hiding spot. I channeled my spirit energy into the seed and it grew into a beautiful red rose. "Rose Whip," I cried as I fed it more of my energy. I was pleased when my weapon of choice formed. I noticed however, that the whip was longer than usual and the thorns were thicker, sharper looking, and longer. Hiei eyed my weapon and gave a satisfied half smile. With a flick of my wrist I cracked the whip toward my mate. As expected, he blurred from view, reappearing a few feet away, then blurred out of sight again. This time I sensed his approach and flicked my wrist again. Hiei appeared a stone's throw away from me. I backflipped away from him swiftly, avoiding his initial attack. Hiei charged again and I dodged, flipping and ducking away from his attacks. I was just glad he wasn't using his speed against me. It would have made it harder not to actually hit each other with our weapons. He tapped my arm with the flat of his blade, signifying that I'd bee hit and blurred away again. I decided I'd had enough of this mock battle and decided to end it.   
  
As soon as he flickered into sight I leapt forward and tackled my mate to the ground. We tumbled forward landing with me atop him. I willed the whip to return to a rose and tapped his chest with it. "I win." I said with a smile. Hiei raised his head and released his grip on the hilt of his sword. He placed his arms behind my neck and brought his lips to mine. I returned the kiss eagerly. With a burst of movement and strength, I was rolled onto my back and pinned beneath my mate. "I beg to differ Fox," he said then leaned down and began placing soft kisses upon my neck. My heart began beating faster as my temperature rose. "Are you saying you're ready for another round?" I asked. "That depends on what you're referring to," he answered as he slowly moved his hands down my chest. I let out a soft moan as his kisses became even more heated. I could feel his desire through our bond, adding to my own. Our lips met again and my arms unconsciously wrapped around him, drawing him closer.   
  
"Don't make me throw cold water on you two," came Genkai's gruff voice. Hiei and I sprang apart. I knew I was blushing an intense shade of red. "I see you got your powers back Kurama," she noted. "For the time being at least," I responded. "It seems it takes less energy for me to for my rose whip as well." "Your spirit energy has become stronger over the past few days," she said. "That's what I don't understand," I responded. "Why did my powers suddenly vanish and grow so much stronger?" I asked. Genkai shook her head. " That I don't have an answer for." She said. "However, I do have an answer for another dilemma of yours," "As you suspected, Ryou does possesses some psychic abilities," she continued. "However, at the moment there is little I can do in the way of training. He still needs a little time to let these new abilities surface more," "Bring him back after the tournament. Perhaps then he will be ready for training," "What about Kenji?" Hiei asked. "I will train him as well," Genkai answered, "Thank you," I said. She nodded then turned toward the temple.

................................................................................................................................................

As the day went on I struggled to find a way to convince Hiei that I should go with him and the others to the tournament. Now that I had my powers back he would not have to worry about my protection or that of our sons. If something was going to try and hurt Hiei at the tournament I wanted to be there to protect him if possible, but on the other hand I didn't want him angry with me. As I sat in the branch of a massive oak tree trying to piece together exactly what to say, I heard footsteps coming my way. "Kura," Sata called softly. "Up here Sata," I called down to her. She walked up to the tree and looked up at me curiously. "What in Inari's name are you doing up there?" she asked. "Thinking," I replied as I channeled some of my spirit energy into the branch and willed it to slowly lower me to the ground. "Were you looking for me for a particular reason?" I asked. Sata nodded. "I wanted to ask a favor of you," she answered. "What sort of favor?" I asked. "The gathering of our clan will be soon," she began. "I was hoping you could go back with me," I sighed and shook my head. "You know I can't do that Sata," I said. "Have you forgotten what happens to exiles who try to return?"   
  
"I'm not asking you to enter the village Kura," she said. "Just escort me to the border," I smiled. "Ah, you want me to do my duty as your big brother and protect you from the slave traders," I said. "Exactly," she said with a nod. "Alright Sata, as long as my powers remain stable I'll will see that you return home safely," I replied. Sata threw her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Kura," She said. "You're welcome." I responded. "Come on let's go inside," she said. " Dinner should be just about ready,"

That night I was still puzzling over the vanishing and return of my powers. I couldn't figure out what was going on. "You seem introspective tonight Fox," Hiei noted as he sat down on the bed beside me. I set aside my hairbrush, having finished brushing my hair. "Is the mystery of your condition still bothering you?" he asked. "Somewhat," I admitted. "There is no sense in trying to make sense of it tonight," he said. "We should get some rest and try figuring this out in the morning," I reached for the hem of his tanktop and slowly pulled upward, exposing his muscular abdomen. My mate chuckled softly. "I can do that myself you know,' he said. "Yes," I responded. "I know, but I want to," Without another word he raised his arms allowing me to remove the shirt. I set it aside and reached for the first of his belts. "I want to be with you at the tournament," I said softly. "I'd rather you not be," Hiei replied as I unbuckled the first belt. "You want me to stay here and do what?" I asked. "Drive myself crazy looking for things to do just so I don't go insane with worry about you?"   
  
"Instead I should worry about you when you step into the ring with another madman like Karasu?" he responded. "I never said I wanted to fight," I said softly as I unbuckled the second belt. "I thought that being the team's healer would be just as helpful. Koemna shouldn't have to call Botan away from her duties to do something Kenji, Ryou and I can do," Hiei sighed and leaned in to me. " You don't need my permission," He said as he raised his hips, allowing me to slide his pants off his well formed legs. "I know, but I don't want you angry with me," I said. "He leaned upward and kissed me gently. " I can't be angry with your for wanting to be at my side," he said " I shouldn't have been surprised, given how loyal you are," I raised my eyebrow at that. He smiled and gently pushed me to the bed. "I should have known you would find any way you could to help us in the tournament," he said as he laid down beside me. "I'm a little too loyal for my own good," I said. "Sat asked me to escort her back to her village for the clan's gathering," Hiei chuckled. "You just couldn't say no, could you?" he asked. "How could I?" I answered. "You and I know the slave traders are numerous near the Hibikme plains this time of year. Sata would be a prime target," Hiei frowned. "So would Kenji and Ryou," he said. "...or you for that matter if your powers desert you again. " "Our firekits aren't exactly kits anymore," I said softly. "They've grown strong, and you know as well as I do that they'd risk our wrath to follow me just to ensure that Sata and I are safe," Hiei murmured a sound of agreement. "Just promise me that you'll be careful," he said. 'I promise," I assured him.

...............................................................................................................................................

The day of our parting came all too soon. I awoke earlier than usual and lay there watching my mate sleep. As if sensing I was awake Hiei slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning Fire Baby," I whispered. "Did you sleep at all Fox?" he asked. "A little," I answered. He placed his hand upon my chest and gently ran his fingers over the sensitive skin. I smiled mischievously at him. "Don't tell me you're feeling _affectionate_ so soon," I teased. "After last night I thought you'd be sated." "Maybe I've gone into heat," he replied then planted a gentle kiss upon my chest. My eyes widened. "Please tell me you're just kidding," I said as I sat up. He had went into heat for the first time a few years ago and we'd spent three days doing nothing but eating, sleeping and making love. I didn't want to think about him in the company of the others with nothing but mating on his mind. "Relax Fox, " he murmured as he pushed me back to the bed, "I wasn't serious," I sighed with relief. Hiei chuckled and kissed me lovingly. I ran my hands slowly over his chest, earning a moan from him as I teased him. I nibbled gently on his earlobe as my hands slowly made their way south. His eyes narrowed in pleasure. I took advantage of this momentary distraction to flip us over so that I was on top. "Let's finish this quickly and quietly," I murmured huskily in his ear. "Agreed," he replied.

A few hours later, we were gathered at the entrance of Genkai's temple. As the others bid each other goodbye, Hiei and I stood well apart from the others to say our farewells. "You'll only be a few days right?" he asked. I nodded. "We should be there in time for the start of the tournament," I answered. "Even if we were a little late we'd still be in time for the first match," He placed a communication mirror in my hand. "Call me if there's trouble," he said. "I will," I assured him. He reached up and caressed my cheek. "One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight," he murmured, reciting a line from my favorite poem. I leaned down and kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss with just as much emotion. "Look for me by moonlight, Watch for me by moonlight, I'll come to thee by moonlight, though Hell should bar the way," I whispered. With one more kiss we parted ways, looking forward to when we would be reunited.

...............................................................................................................................................

A/N: Can anyone guess the name of the poem Hiei and Kurama got their last lines from? 


	6. The Hibikime Plains

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy.  
  
Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue  
  


Chapter Five: The Hibikme Plains 

  
  
As Ryou, Kenji, Sata and I made our way toward the Hibikme plains my anxiety grew. There was no doubt in my mind something bad was about to happen. I was eager to return to my mate certain that whatever it was involved him somehow. "You seem worried Kura," Sata noted. "This area always makes me uneasy." I confessed. "You're worried about Hiei too aren't you?" she asked. Sata smiled. "He is strong Kura, I'm sure he's just fine," she said. "Besides he's got Yusuke and the others with him, they will keep him safe until you arrive," "Still, I'll feel better once we get you home," I said. "At least then I wouldn't need to worry about your safety as well," For me the journey couldn't end soon enough.  
  
"We're being followed," Kenji informed me. I scowled. We were finally near the end of our day and a half journey to the Hibikme plains and now we run into trouble. "Get ready to draw your weapons, but do not do so until I signal you to," I instructed. "Yes, Papa," they responded in unison. Three figures appeared upon the road ahead of us. "Why have you returned here outsider?" one asked. I stopped in my tracks. Kenji and Ryou came to a stop on either side of me with Sata behind us. "Only to see that one of your own returns safely," I answered as I moved aside to let Sata pass. "I suppose you'll tell us next that you did it out of the kindness of your heart," came the scornful tone of Megami "He escorted me here because I asked him to," Sata said as the three youko came into full view. "Enough," came Velaska's voice as she approached us." That is no way to greet our guests," "Guests, Empress?" a male slightly older that my sons asked. "The primary advisor of Lord Yusuke, mate of the heir of Mukuro, and member of the Dark Tournament champion team Urameshi stands before you," Velaska informed them. "Do you wish to invoke the wrath of his lord or worse his mate if either discover that Kurama and his sons were ill treated?"  
  
"No Empress," the young male replied. "Good, because not only would you have to endure their wrath but mine as well," she warned. "Understood?" "Yes, Empress," all three replied. Velaska then turned to us. "You all must be tired after such a long journey. Please stay the night and rest," she said. "It is kind of you to offer such hospitality m'lady," I responded." Unfortunately I must decline your generous offer. We have a long journey ahead of us and we must continue on our way," "Why the hurry Kurama?" Velaska asked. "Surely it wouldn't hurt for you to have one meal. I can't have you go away empty handed after you've gone through so much trouble to ensure the safety of one of my clan," Kenji and Ryou looked up at me, I could tell that neither one trusted her. "Again I must thank you for your kind offer and decline m'lady," I responded. " We hope to reach my mate in day's time and cannot afford to stay any longer than we have," Velaska looked disappointed but did not voice it.  
  
"Wish Little Brother luck for me," she said as she hugged me goodbye. "I will," I assured her. "Give him this for me," she said as she kissed my cheek. "Be careful on your journey," I returned her embrace and gently kissed her forehead. "Stay safe little sister," I said softly. "You too big brother," she responded. I released her from my embrace and allowed her room to say goodbye to her nephews. "Goodbye Kurama, may Inari keep your path safe," Velaska said as she kissed my cheek. "Do not feel hesitant to return. _I_ will always welcome you with open arms,"  
  
Twenty four hours later we had made it to Hanging Neck Island. It would still take a half a day's journey to the hotel from where our ferry docked. By nightfall we had set up camp and soon after had our dinner. We had just laid down to sleep when I sensed we were not alone. "Papa we're being watched," Ryou growled. "I sense two in each direction," Kenji whispered. I placed my communication mirror in Kenji's hand. "Get to your father," I instructed. "I will distract them and join you at the hotel," Slowly, we rose to our feet. We didn't have to wait long before our stalkers were revealed. "Darkfire Sword," Kenji cried as darkness flames swirled around the blade of his sword. "Forest Sword," Ryou cried, a thick growth of vines sprouted from the seed in his hand forming the hilt of a sword as the sharp thorns formed the blade. "Rose Whip," I cried out as I formed my signature weapon. I cracked my whip striking several opponents at once. "Now," I called to my sons as I cracked my whip again. They nodded and switched to their spirit forms and ran off into the night. To my relief and surprise none of the attackers followed Kenji and Ryou. Not that they could have caught up with them. They'd been blessed with their father's speed and both our cunning.  
  
I was now surrounded. As I prepared to attack, my foes parted to allow another into the circle. In the dim light of the moon I saw the silhouette of a female youko. From her scent I knew it was Velaska. "What is the meaning of this Velaska?" I demanded. "You'll soon see Kurama," she answered. A moment later I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I touched my arm and pulled out a small blow dart. I had to escape now before whatever was in the dart took effect. I slashed at two of my attackers with my whip and flipped over them. I took off into the forest hoping to lose them. Swiftly I ran through the thick foliage as I felt my body begin to run out of energy. My pursuer was on my heels. I fumbled with the catch on the chain of my silver necklace, determined to at least hide it and keep it out of my enemy's hands. I got the chain unlatched and swiftly slipped it into the hollow trunk of a tree. I marked it with a quick swipe of my nails and a bit of my spirit energy as I ran. I knew I couldn't keep this up much longer. Whatever was in that dart was causing my body to tire fast. My vision became blurry and I began feeling lightheaded. A moment later my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. My world grew black and I knew I was as good as dead.  
  
I awoke to find myself in a lavish room. The bed I was lying on was the softest I'd ever lain on. I sat up and looked around. Aside from the bed the only pieces of furniture in the room were two chairs near the fireplace. The windows were much too small to climb through. I growled low in my throat. I was not going to get out of here easily. The door opened and my enemy entered the room. "Hello love. Long time no see." The vixen greeted as she entered the room. I scowled at her. "Don't call me that." I growled. She flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "You needn't be so cold my love." She said as she stepped closer to the bed. "I'm the one that should be bitter, after all you did leave me at the alter,"  
  
"What do you want with me Valaska?" I demanded. "What was promised to me of course," She replied as she stood at the foot of the bed. I inwardly cursed; I was too weak to move. "You will become my mate just as I was promised long ago." ". . . and if I refuse?" I questioned. She smirked. "You have no choice but to accept." She said. " I've rendered you as weak as a kit. You haven't even the energy to summon the smallest of plants." "Even the weakest daemon could kill you now," she added. " . . . but I'd hate to see that happen to you my love, it isn't often that you find such a gorgeous male."  
  
"Think on it love." She said as she turned and headed to the door. "We'll talk more later." With that she left the room. I felt the first waves of sleep wash over me and my world grew black. When I awoke, I realized I felt stronger, not much but it was an improvement. I sat up slowly and studied the room carefully. I realized that there wasn't one but two windows in the room. One was actually large enough for me to slip out of in my fox form, just barely. Unfortunately I hadn't enough spirit energy to switch forms.  
  
The door opened and Valaska entered the room. "Have a nice sleep my love?" she asked sweetly. I didn't answer. "Come now there's no need for the silent treatment, " she said as she walked toward me. Again I gave her no reply. "I see you're still being stubborn." She said as she shook her head. "You're only delaying the inevitable." ". . . and for what, a lover who tossed you aside without a second thought?" I said nothing as she stalked toward me. "Forget him." She said. "He doesn't love you,_ I_ do." I remained silent, watching as she continued walking toward me. The thin tunic she wore left nothing to the imagination and judging by the way her tail slowly moved from side to side and the sultry movement of her hips, she was planning to seduce me. She stopped in front of me and slowly placed her hand to my cheek. Slowly she ran her hand downward over my neck, as her hand touched my chest I grabbed her wrist. She frowned. "Have it your way." She said as she pulled her wrist from my grip. "It's only a matter of time before you're mine." She said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I could feel what little strength I had leave my body. "Let's just see how stubborn you are." She said as she pulled away. I felt my arms being tied above my head, and to my horror I was too weak to resist. My eyelids felt heavy and against my will they began to droop. I watched as Velaska crushed a blue flower above my head. The pollen tickled my nose making me sneeze.  
  
My vision swam and I could feel warmth spreading all over my body. I blinked trying to clear my vision. I felt someone's hands untying the belt of my tunic. My mind screamed at my body to move, to fight back, do anything, but nothing happened. The tunic was opened and hands slowly moved over my stomach heading upward. My vision cleared as fingernails lightly raked over my skin. My eyes widened when I saw familiar ruby eyes looking back at me. "Hiei?" I whispered, finding my voice too weak to speak any louder. He straddled my hips and ran his hands over my chest. "You want to alert the whole place I'm here?" He whispered. "What happened to Velaska?" He raised his right hand and placed his finger upon my lips in a silencing gesture. "Not now." He murmured. "There'll be time for explanations later." "Get me out of these binds." I whispered. He smirked. "Not just yet." He murmured, then leaned forward and planted a kiss on my chest. I could feel the heat radiating off me as he made a trail of kisses down my chest to my stomach. I felt like I was burning up from the inside. I felt his nails rake against my skin, wincing at the pain. "This isn't Hiei." My mind screamed as my vision began to blur.  
  
I could sense the seeds I kept on me were still there and more than willing to sprout at my command. My mind was getting hazy and the room was starting to spin. I heard a startled cry as my attacker was bound with ivy vines. I wasn't surprised when the figure shifted from Hiei's form to Velaska's. The vixen angrily thrashed at the vines that bound her. Its hold didn't last long and I felt more drained than ever. I knew that at any moment I would pass out. The dark haired vixen smirked. "You know as well as I do the effects of the pollen you've breathed in." she said. " . . . and you also know the only antidote." "Foxfire." I murmured. "You gave me foxfire." Velaska smiled. "Close my love," She said, "Passionflower," "It's in the same family as foxfire but the effects don't last as long, nor does it cause you to loose your mind before it's run it's course," "Have you began feeling it's effects? Do you feel the fever caressing your body like a lover's touch?" she taunted. "You do don't you? I can see how flushed your skin is." "It won't be long before you'll be begging me to soothe you." She said as she leaned in toward me. "Sweet dreams lover." She purred, then kissed my forehead.  
  
I slept fitfully that night. Velaska had been right. The pollen had taken effect and by morning I was craving Hiei. I needed his kisses, his touch, his love. "I've got to get out of here." I thought frantically. "Before I do something I truly regret." Despite my lack of sleep, a little of my strength had returned. Unfortunately so did Velaska. "Sleep well my love?" she asked teasingly as she entered the room. I glared at her. She just smirked and sauntered toward me, her hips swaying suggestively. I couldn't move, since I was still bound to the bed. She reached out and touched my bare chest, in a teasing caress. Due to the effects of the pollen the pleasure I felt was amplified and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. Velaska smirked. "Guards!" she called. Two burly lizard like demons entered the room. "Take him to my quarters." She ordered. "I'll meet you there shortly." The guards bowed their heads in response as she walked toward me. "See you soon my love." She purred then pulled me close and kissed me deeply. I could feel my energy being drained. She pulled away and began to walk toward the door. She paused to blow me a kiss and left the room. "It's the lipstick," I thought as I felt some of the stuff stuck to my own lips. "It's like Gama's paint. That's how she's draining my spirit energy, but it only has a temporary effect,"  
  
The guards closed in on me, undid my bounds, and roughly pulled me to my feet. Still reeling from the effect the draining of my spirit energy had on me, I nearly fell. The guards kept me from falling and half dragged, half carried me out of the room. "I've got to get out of here." I thought as I took in my surroundings. "I need to get to Hiei," I closed my eyes and willed my body to relax.  
  
"This guy's getting' heavy." One guard groused. "Oh great, he's passed out." The second complained in a raspy, hissing voice. "Set him down, we'll have to wake him up." The first one said in a voice just as raspy. I held my breath as they laid me down. "Is he breathin'?" the first asked. "I don't think so." The second said worriedly. "Well check." The first one growled. I felt the guard's hot breath on my face as he leaned in. Swiftly I grabbed him and quickly pressed my lips to his hoping there was enough of that horrid makeup left on my lips to work. I felt a surge of spirit energy coarse through me. I shoved the unconscious guard off me tossing him into the second guard. Swiftly I shifted into my fox form and darted away from the guards. I ran down the halls knowing my stolen energy wouldn't last long. I spotted a window. "Too high." I thought angrily. "I can't get up there like this." I darted into the kitchen running swiftly between the legs of a portly cook and out the open door. "Inari I'm going to have nightmares for months after this." I thought as I ran into the forest. "As if kissing that guard wasn't bad enough. That was one view I _definitely_ didn't need to see."  
  
It wasn't long before my stolen spirit energy wore off. As soon as I found a stream I washed the last traces of the lipstick from my lips and rinsed my mouth with the cool clear water, hoping to rid myself of the horrid taste of that guard. I drank some water slowly, looking around to find some clue as to where I was. Night was coming soon and I needed to find shelter. With a sigh I stood to my feet and continued on my way. "Inari please keep me safe." I prayed as continued through the dense forest.  
  


..........................................................................................................................................

Author's Note: Ryou also uses a Forest Bow, but in that situation a bow wouldn't have been useful.

To Nite Nite: Yeah they did a lot of that. I guess knowing the tounament was looming made them want to spend more "quality time" together. The twins are 16 but will always be "kits" to Kurama.  
  
Like the the nickname and thanks for the cookies. munches on cookies I love cookies. Ps. Kenji and Ryou are still debating over what to buy with their dollar. They can't decide between candy bars or cookies at the bakery. lol. By the way I love your reviews.


	7. Familliar Faces

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, especially you multi reviewers. Also this chapter gives a little insight into what was going on with Kurama's powers eariler in the story. Now, I have no idea how many tails Kurama has in his fox form but, for the purpose of this story he had five. Does anyone know how many tails Kurama has?

Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Six : Familliar Faces

  
  
I felt my sons' spirit energy at the entrance of the stadium. The opening ceremonies were ending, so I headed to the entrance. "I told you two before, no ticket, no entry," came the voice of the guard. "…and _I_ told _you_ we need to get in to see our father. It's an emergency," Kenji growled. "Sure kid," he said sarcastically. "Do you honestly expect me to believe you're the sons of Hiei the swordsman?" At that moment they were in view. Ryou was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His tail swished and twitched in a sign of irritation. "I advise you not to anger my brother,' Ryou said, his soft voice taking on a dangerous edge to it." He tends to get violent," I decided I should go ahead and step in. I snuck up behind the guard with my sword drawn and placed the sharp blade against his throat. Kenji smirked." Hi Dad," he said. "Are you denying my sons entry?" I growled. "It won't happen again, I swear," the guard whimpered. "See to it that it doesn't, or I will use a more _permanent_ solution," I warned as I removed my sword from his throat. The guard stepped aside, allowing Kenji and Ryou to enter. "Where is Kurama?' I asked as soon as we were out of earshot. "We were ambushed in the woods," Ryou said." Papa told us to come strait here and that he would join us," I frowned. "Are either of you hurt?" I asked. "No," they answered in unison. "Where exactly were you attacked?" I asked. "About a half day's walk from here," Kenji answered. "Find your uncles and stay with them." I instructed. I took off in the direction I had last felt my mate's sprit energy.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I was still weakened by whatever Velaska had used on me. A chill went up my spine when I recognized the vixen's scent. "There you are," she said happily. "I've been looking all over for you," "You shouldn't have run away my love," "Come with me now and all will be forgiven," "At the cost of my mate and family?" I replied. "No," Velaska shook her head. "No matter what I say I still can't convince you to give up your so called mate and rejoin your clan in your rightful place by my side," she said. "Perhaps this will," She stepped closer. "_Sine dubio, instantatum,_" she cried. A pinkish colored light surrounded her and I felt myself loosing consciousness again. I tried to get up, to move but my body wouldn't obey. The tinge of human magic was in the air and there was nothing I could do to escape. "You will sleep now and when you wake you remember nothing after your banishment from the clan," she said. Her attention was suddenly diverted and she quickly left the cave. I struggled to keep my eyes open and see what had driven her away, but to no avail. Against my will sleep claimed me.Hiei's POV  
  
Three days . . . we'd been tracking Kurama for three days and aside from finding his necklace and wedding band we had yet to find another sign of the fox. Occasionally we'd sense his spirit energy but it was so faint it was hard to tell. It was now the middle of the fourth day and I was worried sick. We'd stopped to rest for a while when I felt his spirit energy. I climbed to the top of the nearest pine and removed the bandanna covering my jagan. My third eye opened and I felt his spirit energy. It was faint but close. "Did you find him?" Yusuke asked. I nodded. "He's not far from here." I informed him. "Lead the way." He replied. I headed off in the direction his energy had been coming from with the others close behind. I stopped to allow them to catch up when I was close. He was in the cave ahead of me. Together we headed into the cave. "Kurama!" Jin yelled out. No reply. We headed deeper into the cave discovering there were four chambers directly in front of us. "Which way?" Yusuke asked. Ryou pointed to the right, "I hear someone in there." He said softly. " . . . and I smell blood." I headed to the tunnel to the furthest right, feeling Kurama's faint spirit energy coming from within. Yusuke, Jin and Toya followed me with the twins taking up the rear. Yusuke's sprit energy blazed brightly behind me illuminating the small chamber. Kurama lay on the cold earthen floor curled up for warmth. His normally immaculate silver hair was dirty and tangled; his clothes were torn and dirty.  
  
"What happened to you Fox?" I thought as I kneeled beside my mate. There were small cuts and scratches all over his body, obviously where the blood Ryou smelled came from. "Should we wake him?" Yusuke asked. "No," I answered. "Let him rest," "Let's just get him out of here,"Kurama's POV  
  
I awoke in a lavish room. From the look of it, I assumed it was a hotel room. "Who brought me here?" I wondered as I slowly sat up. I noticed bandages on my arms and legs and that I was wearing fresh clothing. "Whoever it was cleaned me, treated my wounds and dressed me in clean clothes," I thought. I got out of bed and stretched. I frowned, I didn't recall being wounded. I realized with a start that I didn't remember anything past the moment I stepped out of the village. Still I felt I was in no danger. For the moment it seemed that whoever had brought me in had treated me had good intentions, but I would still keep my guard up.  
  
My stomach growled calling attention to the fact that I was hungry. I saw no one around so I decided to get some food. I had no money so I would have to hunt. I got to my feet and headed to the door. It opened freely and there was no one outside the room. I was convinced now I wasn't being held against my will. As I left the room I made a note of the number. I wanted to thank the person who'd cared for me later. I left the hotel and headed for the forest.The scent of the pine trees was thick and I breathed in deeply. "I need to find Hiei," I thought, then blinked in puzzlement. Who was Hiei and why did I need to find him? "Perhaps whoever cared for me might know this Hiei," I thought as I switched to my fox form and hid in the brush.  
  
I hadn't been waiting long when the quiet of the forest was broken by voices in the distance. "Papa!" They called. Two young youko males passed by me. The silver haired one struck my eye; he looked as though he could be my twin. I left the cover of the brush to get a better look. They both whirled around to face me. "Papa?" the silver haired one asked. I shifted back to my normal form and shook my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not him," I said. The twins looked at each other in confusion. "We were actually looking for you," the silver haired one said. "Our father grew concerned when he discovered you missing," The raven haired male looked as though he wanted to say something but a look from his twin silenced him. "Your father was the one who treated me?" I asked. "With a little help from us," the raven haired one said. "We'd better get back," he said to his twin. "Dad's sure to be looking for us and he'll be pissed if he knew we were out here,"  
  
"Weren't you looking for your father?" I asked. "We were out here longer than we thought," the silver haired twin said. "He must be back at the hotel by now," "Why don't you come with us?" the raven haired twin suggested. "Perhaps knowing you're alright will save our hides," His copper colored eyes twinkled with amusement. I nodded my consent. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier," I said. "My name is Kurama," "Kenji, and this is my brother Ryou," the raven haired one said. " A pleasure to meet you," I said. "May I ask the name of your father? I wish to thank him by name," "Our father's name is Hiei," Ryou said. "Could it be the same Hiei I'm supposed to find?" I wondered. "...and why do these two seem so familiar?"  
  
When we reached the hotel a raven haired man with brown eyes waved to us. Beside him stood a raven haired boy with a white starburst in his bangs. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. "I bet he'll have females of every species chasing after him when he grows up, maybe males too," I thought as we approached them. "If he wasn't a child I might even try to win his affections," I was taken aback by the relief that clearly showed in his ruby eyes. "Kurama, where have you been?" the taller raven haired man asked. "We were looking all over for you?" I blinked in surprise. How did he know my name? "You three had me worried sick," said the shorter male. My eyes widened slightly at the deep tone of his voice. So, he wasn't a child after all. "You speak as though you know me, yet I have no memory of meeting either of you," I said softly. "How did you know my name?"  
  
The shorter male turned to the taller one. "Yusuke, take care of Kenji and Ryou," he said. "Uh, sure," Yusuke said, obviously confused. "Come on guys," A moment later I was left alone with the handsome, boyish looking male. "You don't remember me do you Fox?" he asked softly. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I don't" I replied. "You seem to know me. How?" "Let's go back to the room where we can talk in private," he suggested. "…and have a meal in peace," Normally I would have been wary of someone in a situation like this, but for some reason I felt I could trust him. "You haven't even told me your name," I said. "Hiei," he informed me.  
  
Hiei's eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched me finish the last of my meal. "This is good chicken," I commented. He nodded in agreement. "We don't get it often at home," "It's a treat for you then?" he asked. "Yes," I answered. "My fiancé doesn't seem to think so though," Hiei's eyes widened. "Your fiancé?" He asked in surprise. "She was," I amended. " I was betrothed to a vixen in our village. Since I've been banished I no longer have a claim to her," "Did you love her?" he asked. I shook my head. "To be honest I didn't much care for her," I answered. To my surprise relief shone in his eyes.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," I said. "How do you know me?" "It's a very long story," He said. "It will take more time than I have now to tell it all to you," "I have nowhere else to go," I said "First tell me what is the last thing you remember," he said. "Leaving home," I told him. "I had an argument with my father and I left home," "Then I remember running from someone," I said. "I can't remember who," "That must be how you ended up in that cave," he said."Anything else?" I asked. I shook my head. "A lot of time has passed since then," he said. "How much time?" I asked, curiosity building within me. "How much have I forgotten?" "That I can't tell you," he said. "You never told me much about what happened to you before we met,"  
  
I got up and looked around the room. I spotted a dresser with a mirror and walked toward it. The sight of my reflection made me stop in my tracks. Hiei was right. Much time had passed. The refelction I last remembered was that of a youth who had just reached maturity. The one I saw now was not the same. The boyish features had given way to the hard masculine form in front of my eyes.Curious to see if my fox form had changed too, I switched and hopped up onto the dresser where I could see my reflection. Instead of the few tails I remembered there were now five full large tails and two who appeared to be in the beginning stages of growing. I studied them for a moment then hopped off the dresser and returned to my youko form. "You're right," I said softly. "Much time has changed," "Tell me what you know," I said. . "Perhaps it will help me to remember and figure out what made me forget in the first place," He nodded. "Let me figure out where to start," he said. "May I ask you something before you begin?" I asked. He nodded. "When did I aquire seven tails?" Hiei blinked and his eyes widened. "I can't believe we didn't figure it out sooner," He murmered as he shook his head. "After going through Ryou and Kenji's growth spurts we should have known right away why your powers were erratic," I looked at him with confusion. He smiled and looked directly at me. "A month ago," he said, finally answering my question. "...but at the time we had no idea what was going on," "What else would you like to know?" he asked. "How did we meet?" I asked. The memory seemed to renew his smile as he recalled the memory and began to speak.  
  
We talked for several hours. I listened attentively as Hiei recounted our adventures as spirit detectives. The more I heard the more intrigued I became. I sensed sadness within him. Had loosing these memories really hurt him so much? I had a feeling he hadn't yet told me something very important. From what he had told me it sounded as though we were good friends and nothing more, so I wasn't sure what to do about this attraction I felt toward him. For now I decided to just let things be and wait until more was revealed.  
  
"It's getting late," he said. "We should get some rest," I nodded in agreement. "Where do I sleep?" I asked. "You take the bed," he answered. "What about you?" I asked. "I'll be fine," he answered. "The bed is big enough for both of us to share," I suggested. "If you're fine with that, I have no objections," he said. I smiled. I was perfectly fine with the arrangement. As he laid down beside me I couldn't help but feel that somehow this was right.

AN: Can anyone guess what show Velaska's spell came from?


	8. The Truth Revealed

  
  
Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue  
  


Chapter Seven: The Truth Revealed

  
  
Team Urameshi was to fight in the first round the next morning. Hiei didn't seem too pleased about the match. I was curious to see how well the swordsman could fight. Kenji, Ryou and I headed up to one of the VIP rooms to watch the round. To my surprise there was a tall, brown haired young man with JR stamped on his forehead and pacifier in his mouth already in the room. "You guys are just in time," he said. "The first fight is about to begin," "Who's up first?" Ryou asked. "Jin," the brown haired male answered. "That should be interesting," Ryou commented. "Who is that?" I whispered to Kenji. "Koemna," he answered. "Hiei told me he was a toddler," I said. "He is usually," Kenji assured me. "He sometimes takes that form," "So why does he still have that pacifier?" I asked. "That's something we have yet to learn," he replied.  
  
We watched the matches and were pleased at each mach Team Urameshi won. The final match was Hiei vs. Staze, a creature with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a snake with a ball of electric energy upon the tip of it's tail. I watched in fascination as the fight began. Staze lunged at Hiei with its fangs bared. Hiei suddenly vanished from sight, reappearing behind his opponent. Staze whipped its tail toward him, slamming the electric ball right into Hiei's back. The swordsman cried out in pain as electricity coursed through him. Dark fire surrounded Hiei's body forcing his opponent to release him or be burned. Hiei blurred from sight and reappeared a short distance from his opponent. Staze formed a ball of lightning in his hands and hurled at Hiei who easily dodged it. Staze hissed in anger and hurled several more lightning balls in rapid fire succession.  
  
I watched in amazement as Hiei used his incredible speed to dodge his opponent's attacks. However, he couldn't counterattack. Staze was surrounded by it's own electric energy. If Hiei got too close he would be electrocuted. With a scowl he tossed aside his cloak and scarf leaving him in a tank top. I noticed the bandages on his arm and wondered why there were there. Had he been hurt before the match? Hiei carefully untied the bandage on his hand and slowly unraveled it to reveal a tattoo of a black dragon that reached from his hand to his upper arm.  
  
Staze let loose another barrage of lightning balls as dark flames leapt from Hiei's arm. This time the swift fire apparition didn't move. My heart began pounding in my chest. If the lightning struck him, it could kill him. The lightning collided with a wall of dark flames as Hiei shielded himself. The three eyed swordsman's energy felt as though it filled the whole stadium. Down in the arena a massive black dragon began to form. It roared as it glided toward its master's opponent. Within moments the dragon had engulfed Staze. I watched with wide eyes as the dragon began to disappear. Hiei's expression was one of great concentration. "Calling back the dragon must take more effort than summoning it," I thought. As the moments passed I could feel Hiei's energy lessening.  
  
Fearful for my newfound friend I dashed out of the room. I raced down the hallways, glad that the crowd in them parted for me. I reached the arena sidelines quickly. Hiei had already stepped out of the ring when I arrived, once more in his black cloak and scarf, his victory was being announced. He stumbled slightly and Yusuke rushed to help him. I growled under my breath. For some reason I didn't like Yusuke touching him like that. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I'll be fine Fox," he assured me as he walked toward me. "Yusuke, look after Kenji and Ryou for me," he said. "Sure," Yusuke replied. "Go and get some rest," Hiei nodded and continued moving toward me. He looked unsteady on his feet. He pitched forward and I quickly moved to catch him. He landed in my arms and I could feel heat rising to my cheeks as he rested his head against my chest. "Would you like some help Hiei?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
He held onto me as we made our way back to our room. I found I enjoyed this closeness. I wondered what we were to each other. From what Hiei had told me the day before, it seemed as though we were close. He had never said we were best friends or anything else. Hiei looked up at me, his eyes were somber. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked. "You seem preoccupied," He gave me a wan smile. "Don't worry about me Fox," he said. "I'll survive,"  
  
By the time we reached the room, Hiei's eyes were half closed, trying to fight the sleep that was creeping up on him. Upon entering the room I lead him strait to bed. Hiei closed his eyes and soon was fast asleep. I sat down beside him. He looked so much like an innocent child while sleeping it was hard to believe that he wasn't a child but a man. I gently caressed his cheek as I studied his face. His lips looked so soft. I wondered vaguely what they'd feel like against mine. I blinked in surprise at my thoughts. I knew that I was attracted to Hiei but that was that all it was, an attraction, a simple crush? I was beginning to doubt it. I was sure I felt jealousy when Yusuke had placed his arms around Hiei to steady him. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered if what I was feeling was love.  
  
I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until the gentle caress of a hand upon my cheek awakened me. I opened my eyes to find Hiei leaning above me. "Feeling better?" I asked. He nodded. His eyes were locked on mine. In them I saw hope and longing. I broke free of his ruby gaze as I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Hiei gently caressed my cheek. "Why are you blushing Fox?" he murmured in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine at the seductive tone of his voice. "Would it offend you if I said I found you attractive?" I whispered. "No." He purred into my ear. "It wouldn't." "Did I before I lost my memory?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. The temptation to kiss those soft looking lips of his proved to be too much. I pressed my lips to his in a fiery kiss. Hiei's eyes widened and I broke the kiss before he could respond. My face flushed at the realization of what I had done. I turned my face away from his. "Inari Hiei, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, I …" "Fox," He said softly, interrupting my apology. "There's no need to apologize," He said. I turned to face him. " . . .but..." He silenced me by placing a finger on my lips. "You haven't done anything wrong," He said softly as he removed his finger. He returned the kiss with a loving one of his own. I smiled against his lips and kissed him again. Each kiss we shared became more heated as we exchanged them. He gently ran his fingertips over the thin cloth of my tunic as I unraveled the white scarf from around his neck.  
  
I gasped softly when I saw the mark on his neck. I pushed him away from me. "You're mated," I said. "You didn't tell me you had a mate," "Kurama," he said softly as I quickly sat up. "I can't believe this," I muttered. "Fox…" he said. "Don't _fox_ me, Hiei," I growled. "You have a mate," "Kurama, _you_ are my mate," he said as he grasped my arm.  
  
I looked at him in dumbfounded silence. He took my hand and gently touched it to his neck. "This is _your_ mark," he said. "Just as I marked your neck, your thigh…" "How do I know you're not lying to me?" I asked. "You couldn't help but notice the marks when you bathed me," Hiei pulled away and climbed off the bed. "You'll just have to trust me," he said. The moment he had turned away I knew my words had stung him. I really had no reason not to trust him. After all he had taken me in and cared for me. He seemed to know my likes and dislikes without me ever having to say a word, and the way he looked at me ... His eyes seemed to say "I love you," whenever they met mine.  
  
He wanted me to trust him, and I found that I could not deny him that. Gently I reached out and took hold of his arm. He turned to face me, hurt evident in his eyes along with hope and love. "I'm sorry Hiei," I said softly. "I should have told you," he responded. "I suppose I was hoping you would remember," His eyes were clouded with sadness. I looked away in shame. What else had I forgotten that I should know? What had made me forget?  
  
Hiei's gentle touch broke me from the thoughts leading me into fustration and I looked up at him. "I have something that belongs to you." He said softly as he pulled a necklace from his pocket and held it out to me. I touched the dark gem and suddenly a scene played itself in front of my eyes.  
  
_"It's about time you woke up." Hiei said. Lazily I opened one eye. It seemed he'd been up for a while, judging by the impatient expression on his face. I closed my eye and yawned, intent on going back to sleep. Hiei gently pushed me onto my back and drew me close to him, cradling my head in his lap. He tugged lightly on one of my sidelocks and I opened my eyes. His ruby red orbs locked onto my emerald green ones. The look in his eyes dared me to close my eyes again. "Alright I'm up." I conceded. "Good." He said as he placed a small box in my hands. "Happy anniversary fox." He said. I sat up and opened the box. I reached inside and lifted out a silver necklace. At first glance the pendant could be mistaken for a black pearl. I knew better. It was a tear gem. I looked at Hiei and smiled. "Put it on me?" I requested. He took the silver necklace from my hand and secured the chain around my neck. "Thank you Hiei. It's beautiful." I said as I fingered the tear gem. His eyes shone brightly, obviously pleased with my response.  
  
_"My necklace," I murmured. Hiei nodded. "Put it on me," I requested. He climbed onto the bed and secured the chain around my neck. I touched his arm and he sat down beside me. He looked at me quizzically. "Just now I saw you give this to me... like a vision ..." I told him. A soft smile graced his lips. "I'd been awake for hours waiting for you to wake up so I could give it to you," he said. "The look on your face was more than worth the wait," I smiled back at him and moved closer.I claimed his lips in a gentle kiss. He returned it with a loving one of his own. "I love you Fox," he said as he slid a pair of rings onto my finger. "I love you too," I whispered. "...now tell me more ...about us..."

To Be Continued . . .

AN: It looks like no one guessed the poem our star couple got their lines from. The lines are from _The Highwayman_

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned for the next chapter


	9. Hiei's Plan

  
  
Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue  
  


Chapter Eight: Hiei's Plan 

  
  
The next morning Hiei went to train alone. I decided to take a walk in the woods to pass the time and to think for a while. Hiei and I had talked well into the night and I hoped that somehow something he'd told me would release more of my memories. Unfortuately, none came flooding back. I figured a walk might help clear my mind and help bring back more memories and being close to nature would help me relax some. I couldn't shake this feeling that that I was being persued and it made me uneasy. 

I decided to head to the forest. Hiei would be training nearby and I wouldn't be close enough to intrude. After all he needed time to himself as well as I. As soon as I left the hotel I felt as though I was being followed. I was glad I was stronger than when I had first awakened in Hiei's room. If there was going to be trouble I was more than ready for it. It wasn't long before I reached a clearing and the one following me was revealed. "Kurama," a soft feminine voice called. I whirled around to face a beautiful youko vixen. My eyes widened when I realized who she was. "Velaska?" I asked. "Yes Kurama," he answered. "It's me," "My you've grown," I said. "So have you," she replied. "Much has changed with time," "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to find you," she answered. "Why?" I questioned. "The clan wants you back," she said as she took my hand in hers and wrapped an arm about my waist. "_I_ want you back,"  
  
I broke free of her embrace. "I can't Velaska," I said. "Why not?" she demanded. "I have a mate," I answered. She stepped even closer. "The swordsman is not your mate," she said. "He deceives you my love," she raised her hand and caressed my cheek. "He clouds your mind with his evil eye," she said. "It was he who placed you into a deep sleep for all these years and kept you hidden from us," "I fear he will try to harm you," she continued. "Please, come with me, let me get you away from here," "I've heard enough," I said then turned away. "Kurama," she said as she grabbed my wrist. "Please wait," "He said he's heard enough," came Hiei's deep voice as he landed behind me. I tore my wrist from Velaska's grip and went back the way I came.  
  
"How dare she accuse Hiei of such a thing," I thought angrily as I walked away as fast as I could. "He wouldn't do such a thing to me..." "She's lying you know," he said as he appeared at my side. "I would never use my jagon on you," "I know," I said as I took his hand. "You would have already if such a thing were true," "Besides, after last night there's no way I could believe none of what I'd felt wasn't true,"  
  
"Koemna said he'd sensed human magic upon you," he said after a few moments silence. "Perhaps that is what caused your memory loss," "Who would use human magic here?" I asked. "From what Kenji and Ryou told me, Velaska could have the ability to do so," he answered. "Why would she do such a thing?" I asked. "She wants you," He answered. I frowned and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. There was no denying that. Velaska had always chased after me, despite the fact I'd never shown any interest in her.  
  
"If I can get close enough, I could try reading her mind with my jagon," Hiei said. "...then I'd know for sure what she was up to," "Perhaps I can lure her to you," I suggested. "I'm sure I can keep her busy long enough for you to find out all that you need," He nodded. "When shall we do this?" I asked. "Tonight," he answered. I nodded in agreement.  
  
That night I sat out in the hotel garden waiting to see if Velaska would show up. Hiei was in a tree above me concealed in the darkness. He had masked his spirit energy so that she could not sense him. I hoped this plan worked. If she had done something to me I wanted to undo it and get back my life, my memories. I didn't have to wait long. Velaksa approached from the opposite direction from which I had come within a half hour. "Hello Kurama," she said softly as she sat down beside me. "I'm sorry about earlier, but I love you too much to let him hurt you," she gently touched my hand. "Come with me Kurama," she pleaded. "Rejoin your clan. Return to me my mate," My eyes widened slightly. "Your mate?" I asked. She nodded. "When?" I questioned. "Just after you were banished," she said. "We eloped," "How many times did you mark me?" I continued, not believing her at all. She smiled and caressed my cheek, trailing her fingers down my jaw to my neck. "Only once my love," she answered. "You do not seem to bear my mark," I commented. "Come with me and I'll show you," she purred seductively.  
  
"Go with her Fox," Hiei said telepathically. "What!" I exclaimed mentally. What in Inari's name was he thinking, sending me away with this temptress. "The only way to break the spell she cast on you is to get the spell she used," he said. "I want you to keep her busy while I get her spellbook," "I'm not sure this is a good idea," I said to him. "I trust you," he assured me. "Just keep her busy the best way you can," "Alright, just don't be long," I agreed.  
  
"May I ask where we would be going?" I asked her. Velaska smiled. "You're a bright boy," she said as she lowered her hand to my chest. "I'm sure you can figure it out," I smiled back at her. "I think we should get reacquainted first don't you?" I responded. "Oh?" she said with slight surprise. "I suppose it was too much to expect you to pick up where we left off," "We can talk over a meal then," "Why waste such a beautiful night inside?" I asked. "You're right, let's take a stroll through the garden," she replied. I nodded in agreement. "So where do I start?" she asked as we rose to our feet. "What happened after I left?" I asked. "Your father begged mine to help him find you that very morning," she informed me. "His dying wish was that you be found and brought home," "I suppose he still wanted me in the temple," I commented. "I don't know," she responded. "I only know that he wanted you to return home,"  
  
I made no comment. I doubted my father would have begged the leader of the clan to find me. However, I believed he would have wanted me to come home. "How was I found?" I asked. " I found you here," she said. "The one who calls himself your mate had awakened you and is controlling you with that evil eye of his," I raised an eyebrow. "...and when was I placed into this long sleep?" I asked her. "Just after we were married," she answered. "He came upon us in the night, impressed by your strength he was determined to have you as his servant, his slave," "He tried to capture us both, but I was resistant to his spell," she continued. "You my love wasn't so lucky," "You fell into a deep sleep and could not be awakened," "The swordsman hid you away and I was afraid I would never see you again, that you were dead for sure," "Still the clan searched for your sleeping form until I was the only one who hadn't given up," "I found you in a cave near here, but before I could break the spell _he_ came," "He released you from your sleep and apparently erased some of your memory as well,"  
  
"This can't be true," I thought. "What purpose would it have served to make me love him? "There's no way I would have married Velaska of my own free will," "She lied about that too I'm sure," "... but ... what if ... there's no way she's telling me the truth... there's no way... Hiei wouldn't decieve me like that... what reason would he have? ... what would he gain? ..." "What better way than to gain loyalty and trust than through love?" I thought. "Someone beloved would be more eagerly and faithfully served than someone feard and despised..." I shook my head, suddenly feeling ill. "No..." I thought desprately "Velaska must be lying..."  
  
"There's no denying that I love him..." I thought. "Surely he wouldn't be pretending to love me in return..." "...the hurt in his eyes when I said I didn't know him...when I pushed him away... the hope and love there when he'd kissed me ... that was impossible to fake...wasn't it?" I blinked in realization to the answer to my own question. Of course it wasn't impossible, but I doubed that Hiei was decieving me. I suddenly became aware of the fact that I'd felt his sadness and his hurt when I pushed him away the night before and the joy he'd felt when I remembered him giving me the necklace that now hung around my neck. It was impossible to fake that. There was a bond between us that Velaska didn't know about and it was that bond that kept me from further entertaining the doubts that had come to mind so suddenly. Velaska was lying, I was sure of it. Her motive had been evident from the start, but was she able to use human magic?  
  
My thoughts were interrrupted by my mate a moment later. "I've got it Kurama," Hiei informed me telepathically. "I'll meet you upstairs," I replied. "I should go," I said to Velaska. "Hiei will be back soon," "Kurama please don't go back to him," she pleaded. "Come with me,' "I'm sorry Velaska, but I cannot," I replied then turned and headed back toward the hotel room I shared with Hiei.  
  
He was sitting on the bed with a large book in his lap when I entered. He flipped the pages, frustration evident in his features. "It's all in Latin," He said with a scowl as he set the book aside. I could feel his anger as though it were my own. I stepped toward him, almost hesitant to ask the question I was sure I already knew the answer to. "Were you able to figure out which one it was when you read her mind?" I asked. He shook his head. "She's kept it too well hidden for me to find without her knowledge," he answered. "All I know is that the one who holds the spell controls it," I sat down beside him and fingered the tiny rose of the ring on my finger. I blinked as another scene played itself before my eyes.  
  
_"So what is it you want from me Kurama?" Hiei murmured huskily in my ear, before nibbling on the sensitive lobe and earning another moan from me. "Is it my body you want?" Hiei asked as he straddled my waist and began gently caressing my chest with his hands. "Yes." I answered as I half opened my eyes. "….want more..." I started to add but I was cut off as the fire apparition attacked my chest with his lips, and tongue making me moan in pleasure again. His kisses and tongue caresses were making my whole body tingle with desire. I knew I had to do something if I was going to tell him what I wanted to say, before I lost control. I grabbed Hiei and flipped us over so that I was on top. "You didn't let me finish." I said as I leaned toward Hiei. "I do want your body." I began. "..but I want more than that." "I want your friendship." I said as I kissed the fire apparition's forehead. "I want your love." I said as I kissed Hiei's cheek and "I want your heart. "I said then kissed Hiei's lips. "Let's make a pact." I suggested. "What kind of pact?" Hiei asked. "Neither of us shall take another lover unless and until we part ways." I said. "Agreed." he replied. I reached up and pulled two seeds from my hair. Hiei watched me with curiosity as I took his hand. I carefully balanced the seed on his ring finger and willed the tiny plant inside to grow. It wrapped itself around his finger forming a ring. In it's center was a tiny red rose. I repeated the procedure with my own ring finger. "The bloom will only die if one has been unfaithful to the other." I told him. He held up his hand and stared at the tiny rose in awe for a moment. "Then you are mine and I am yours alone." Hiei said. "Yes." I replied. _  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "I think I'll go get a shower," I said as I got to my feet. He nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing. He didn't have to. I could feel his concern and curiosity.As soon as I stepped into the bathroom and shut the door I was assaulted by another memory.  
  
_Hiei lay with his head gently resting on my chest and his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. We laid like that for a few moments before Hiei reached up and began stroking my hair. He shifted against me, making me open my eyes. His ruby red orbs seemed to be taking in my every feature. He brushed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. "Marry me." He murmured. My eyes widened in shock. "What?" I asked, sure that I had heard wrong. "Marry me." He repeated. "Are you sure?" I asked. "You want me as your mate?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." He replied. "…and why wouldn't I want you as my mate?" He continued. "You do want me as your mate don't you?" Hiei asked. "Of course I do Baka." I replied, then kissed him lovingly. "So this means you'll marry me?" Hiei asked teasingly. "Yes." I replied. A brilliant smile graced Hiei's lips and I couldn't help but smile in response. "You're even sexier when you smile." I told him. "So are you." Hiei said as he sat up. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and reached inside. Curious I sat up to peek over his shoulder. He closed his hand over something and turned to me. With his free hand he took my hand, carefully he slipped a ring onto my finger. When it reached the rose ring I wore, he removed his hand allowing me to see it. It was a simple silver band with a dark tear gem set in its center. Despite it's simplicity it was beautiful. I stared at it in awe.  
  
My eyes widened in awe at the ring's detail as Hiei slipped it onto my finger. It was made of silver carved into the shape of a dragon. The design made it seem as though the tiny dragon was curled protectively around his finger, it's three tear gem eyes gazing up at me. It fit perfectly into the engagement ring he'd given me making it seem as though the dragon was gripping the tear gem in it's claws. I took his ring from Genkai's hand and slid it onto his finger. The sliver form of a small fox now curled protectively around my love's finger, it's two tear gem eyes looking up at him. _  
  
I glanced down at my rings and smiled. So, that's how I aquired them. I'd asked Hiei not to give me many details when talked last night. I'd hope the facts themselves would trigger a memory. Now it seemed my memory was trying to come back on it's own. As I removed my tunic one more memory came to surface.  
  
_I ran my hands over the firm muscles of his bare chest. He ran his hands over the thin shirt I wore, teasing me with his touch. He caressed my back just as I had taught him. I quivered with pleasure. "I think it's time for a more advanced lesson." He said softly, then kissed me again. He released my lips and began his sweet torment on my neck. I leaned down and nibbled on his ear as he brought his hands around to my chest. "Let's see how well you've learned what I've taught you first." I responded. "Hn," Hiei replied as he slid his hands under my shirt and began caressing my stomach. "As you wish." He murmured huskily. I laid him onto his back and began attacking his chest with my lips, tongue and lightly with my teeth. Hiei's eyes darkened with passion and he tugged at my shirt. I sat back a little, straddling his hips, straitening up just enough to allow him to remove my shirt. It was gone in a flash landing out of sight somewhere to be forgotten until later. Suddenly I was on my back. Hiei sat astride my hips looking down at me with an impish grin. He continued his kisses and caresses with passion. His fevered touch set my body afire with pleasure. "Inari Hiei." I thought. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" I looked into his eyes. Oh yes, he knew.  
  
I gasped as he found another sensitive spot and he grinned. He nibbled my ear teasing the sensitive lobe with his tongue as his hands caressed my chest. I moaned and closed my eyes. "So sensei has your student learned well?" he asked in a sensual tone. "Yes." I murmured. "Very well." He brought his lips teasingly against a sensitive spot just below my throat. "Then shouldn't you get a reward for teaching me so well?" he continued, his warm breath teasing my skin as he spoke. My breath caught in my throat as he gently grazed my skin with his teeth. I moaned as he kissed me. "I think you do." He murmured as he took my hands in his. I opened my eyes and watched with a half lidded gaze as he placed my hands on the waistband of his boxers. I looked at him, completely dazed. His eyes met mine and I could see the intense desire in his gaze.  
  
Though we had been together a year now we had never gone further than kisses and caresses. I'd vowed to myself that I'd do things right this time, take things slow and wait until Hiei was ready before taking things further. Then of course there was the problem with timing. We never knew when my mother would come home or when Hiei would come to visit, so we just stuck with our usually heavy make out sessions. I'd been careful in the past not to loose control and seduce him into further pleasure. Hiei's seductive voice and sensuous touch however, were steadily diminishing that control.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" I asked, deciding to get him to tell me what he was thinking. Hiei smiled enticingly as he rested his hands on top of mine. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. He broke the kiss and brought his lips to my ear. "I want to make love to you fox." He murmured huskily. "Are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes." He hissed in my ear. "I want you." Said a voice tenderly in my mind. "I need you." I shivered. Hiei had never spoken mind to mind like this with me before. "You told me that you wanted more than just my body." He said softly. "You said you wanted my friendship…" He kissed my cheek. "….my love…" He kissed my lips lovingly "….my heart…" he planted a soft kiss on my chest. "I've given you these and you've given me the same." "Now I'm offering you my body." He whispered sensually. "Are you willing to accept?" I shivered. I could deny him nothing when he used that sexy tone of his and he knew it. I leaned up and claimed his lips with my own. "I'm yours Hiei." I responded once I broke the kiss. "Do with me as you please." Hiei smiled. "Then teach me fox." He said. "Give me my next lesson." "As you wish." I responded.  
  
_I removed the rest of my clothing and stepped into the shower. As I washed the vivid images from my memory replayed themselves. The cold water did nothing to deminish my desire. I wanted Hiei and I wanted him bad. A mischievous smile spread across my lips as I closed my eyes and let the water run through my hair. Perhaps if I asked nicely he would be willing to oblige me.  
  
I finished my shower and toweled myself dry, tying the damp towel around my body. I grabbed a second towel and began drying my hair with it as I exited the bathroom. Hiei gave me a once over, a slight smile gracing his features. Perhaps I wouldn't even need to ask. "I had dinner sent up," He said. "Forgive me for not waiting, but I was quite _hungry_," I smiled, not mistaking the double meaning. I could feel his desire just as he could feel mine. "Perhaps I won't even need to ask," I thought as I smiled seductively at him. "So am I," I said, hoping he'd understand the double meaning in my words.  
  
His smile widened slightly as he passed me, heading into the bathroom. I finished drying my hair and set the towel aside. I sat down at the table and began eating as I heard the water in the shower turn on. It didn't take me long to finish the light meal he'd ordered. I shed the towel covering my body and set it with the other one. I climbed into bed and pulled the sheet to my waist. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of running water, trying not to visualize the enticing male in the next room without clothing. Before long the water was shut off, and a short while later the bathroom door opened.  
  
I opened my eyes and stretched cat-like. Hiei emerged, toweling his hair dry. A grin spread across his lips as he caught sight of me. He tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair on top of mine. "Are you trying to seduce me Fox?" he teased. "Maybe," I replied as he untied the towel that was around his waist. He undid it slowly as he stepped closer. My heart began to beat faster as he let the towel fall. My eyes followed the towel as it fell to the floor and Hiei was revealed in all his glory. I licked my lips. "Like what you see?" he teased. "I _love_ what I see," I replied. He climbed into bed with me and lovingly kissed my lips. "Are you sure about this?" he asked once we had broken the kiss. "Yes," I murmured seductively. "Make love to me like that first night," Hiei gave me a kiss that made my heart race and my toes curl. "That is a wish I'm more than happy to grant," he purred seductively as his hands began to roam my body. I knew it wouldn't be long before all coherent thought would leave me and I would only know the pleasure he was giving me.

To Be Continued ....

AN: Thanks to all of you that reviewed and to make a correction Kie-the-dark-demon did guess correctly about the poem that Hiei's and Kurama's parting words came from. It's my favorite poem. Loreena McKennitt does a beautiful job of turning it into a song. I heard it in a shop and had to have it.

So far no one has guessed which show Velaska's spell came from, but I'll reveal that at the end of the story if no one knows. I'll give you a hint though, It's not an anime but it is an animated series that ended in 1997. If you manage to guess you'll probably know how Hiei can break Velaska's spell.

Until Next time,

Yami


	10. Kurama's Wrath

A/N: Well everyone here's the final chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy.

Shadows of the Past  
by Yami Yue 

Chapter Nine: Kurama's Wrath

  
  
I was awakened by the presence of another. The scent of the intruder mingled with that of mine and mate's. It only took me a moment to realize who it was. I channeled some of my spirit energy into the plant on the dresser. Without opening my eyes I knew it had ensnared my victim. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. Hiei awoke and looked over at the youko vixen wrapped up in the tendrils of the plant. I willed the plant to cover her eyes, then climbed out of bed and quickly dressed. "What are you doing here Velaska?" I asked, my tone low and dangerous. I smelled poison and looked down at her hands. In one of them was a poison tipped dagger. "You came to kill one of us," I said as I carefully took the dagger from her hand. "Which one?" "I was trying to save you my love," she whispered as I allowed the plant to uncover her eyes. "He deceives you," I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are the one that deceives me," I responded. "Little that you have said leads me to believe that you've been truthful with me," "You've tried to destroy my family, and now you try to kill my mate in his sleep," I growled. "_That_ I will not tolerate," Velaska visibly paled.  
  
"Hmmm… how best to deal with you?" I murmured as I caressed her cheek. "My death tree hasn't had a good meal in a while," Her eyes widened and could smell her fear. "Perhaps I could have this plant simply strangle you," I continued. "…or I could let you leave this world in the embrace of the sinning tree," "So many ways… and yet only one would suffice," I murmured. " Ah, but I'm being selfish. You have wronged not only me but my mate as well. Perhaps I should leave your fate to him,"  
  
I looked to Hiei. "Would you like to deal with her Love?" I asked " or shall I?" Hiei smirked. "It was foolish to invoke Kurama's wrath," he said to Velaska. " He can get vicious in ways even I don't like to think about," He reached up and undid the bandana covering his jagon. "However, I may be able to diminish his anger," he said. "For a price," Velaska looked from him to me and back to him. "What do you ask?" she inquired. "I want to know which spell you used on Kurama and how to break it," "If I refuse?" she asked. Hiei smirked. "I'll take the information and leave you to Kurama," he answered. "Alright, I'll tell you," she said. "Good," Hiei responded.  
  
I turned on the light and retrieved the spellbook. Hiei motioned for me to give it to him and I handed it over to him. His jagon began to glow and he turned the pages. He stopped at one and looked at her. "Is this the one?" he asked. "Yes," she answered. "How do I break it?" he asked. "You can't," she answered. "Kurama will be under the control of whoever holds the spell," Hiei frowned, his eyes narrowed. Velaska swallowed nervously. His jagon glowed again and for a moment he looked thoughtful. He then turned to me. "Kurama, you are to act for the rest of your life exactly as you would if you were not under a spell, you will remember all,"  
  
I could feel the effects of the spell and suddenly everything was perfectly clear. I was Youko Kurama, once thief and spirit detective, now Hiei's mate and the "mother" of to twin teenage boys. I blinked and shook my head. "Are you alright now?" Hiei asked. "Yes," I answered. "I think so," "Very clever Fire Baby," I said softly. Hiei ripped the page from the book and handed it to me. As soon as I took the page from him, the book was engulfed in dark fire. Within moments it was gone. Velaska gasped. Hiei grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. His jagon began to glow brighter than the last time as he stared hard into her eyes. "You will return home and lead your people as you should," he said "You will no longer peruse Kurama, instead you will find yourself another who is suitable to be your mate," "Lastly, you will not remember this. You will remember nothing after bidding Kurama farewell," Velaska's eyes were vacant as Hiei spoke, using the power of his jagon upon her. "Sleep now and return home once you awaken," he said then released her from his power. Her eyes closed and she was fast asleep. Hiei yawned. "Maybe now we can get some peace," he said. "I trust you can take care of her," I nodded. "I'm going back to bed then," he said. "Don't be long," I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then lifted Velaska into my arms. The café was empty so I placed her in a chair there and hurried back to join my mate in bed.  
  
The moment I had settled under the covers Hiei placed his arms around me. "I should not have agreed to come here with Yusuke," he said as he pressed himself closer to me. "Of course you should have," I said. "We both know he needed you here," "I could have lost you if she had succeeded," he murmured. "Thanks to you she didn't," I responded as I embraced him." I had a bad feeling about this from the beginning," he whispered. "I felt something was going to happen at the tournament and that it would involve you, yet I still left with Yusuke and the others instead of going with you to escort Sata home," I nipped his ear gently, quickly earning his attention. "I felt it too," I told him. "I thought you were the one in danger," Hiei frowned. "It's getting harder to tell which emotions belong to whom at times," he said. "We've been bonded nearly twenty years," I reminded him. "...and our bond has deepened greatly,"  
  
A shuddering breath escaped his lips as his petite form shook. "I thought I was going to loose you tonight," he whispered. "You didn't," I responded. "I thought you were going to leave, you were so full of doubt," he whispered. Guilt spread through me like wildfire. Even though it had only been for a moment, I had doubted him. "If I were in my right mind I would never have doubted you," I said softly. "...you know that don't you?" He made a soft sound of agreement. "I know," he said softly. "In the end you had faith in me," "What changed your mind?" he asked as he looked up at me. "I couldn't bring myself to believe that you were merely pretending to love me," I answered. "I couldn't believe you would deceive me that way," Hiei closed his eyes and rested his head against me. "I could never do that to you," he assured me. "I know," I replied as I closed my eyes and held him close to me.  
  
I nearly sighed when I felt relief wash over him. I realized with surprise that my mate had been so very afraid of loosing me. It made me feel worse knowing I had caused him such pain. Hiei tightened his embrace slightly. I opened my eyes and looked down. His eyes met mine and a slight frown marred his handsome face. He released me from his hold and gently caressed my cheek with his hand. "You shouldn't feel guilty for something you had no control over," he whispered. "Like you said, had you been in your right mind you never would have doubted me," I kissed his lips gently as he embraced me once more. "I knew I made the right choice when I agreed to be your mate," I said. Hiei chuckled. "I wholeheartedly agree Fox," he said. I smiled as I placed my arms around him and closed my eyes. Hiei settled against me, with his arms still around me. I drifted off to sleep with the scent of pine trees and my mate's warmth surrounding me, reassuring me that I was not alone, that I was protected, that I was loved and in return returning that reassurance with my own warmth and sent.  
  
I didn't awaken again until I felt Hiei shifting against me. Although wanted to cuddle him against me a little longer I let him go. The soft knocking at a door got my attention and I realized that my mate was getting up to answer it. The sent of food wafted into the air as the door was opened. "We brought breakfast," Ryou said, "Should we have waited a little longer?" "No," Hiei said warmly, "We were just waking up," "We didn't keep you awake last night did we?" I asked as I climbed out of bed and threw on my robe. Kenji raised a delicate dark eyebrow as he entered behind his twin with a second tray. His gaze shifted from his father to me and then back again. He shook his head. "I didn't hear a thing," he finally answered. "…but I get the feeling I don't want to know why you're asking," Ryou laughed.  
  
"I take it you got your memory back," he said as they set the trays onto the table. "Yes, thanks to your father," I replied. Hiei had vanished in the momentary distraction and was standing out on the balcony. My sons and I sat down at the table and began our breakfast as I relayed the what had happened.  
  
"Amazing," Ryou breathed. "You actually acquired two new tails at the same time? " I nodded. "Few of our kind have ever achieved such a feat," he said with awe. "It explains a lot," Kenji commented. "Yes, I passed out at Yusuke's palace when my spirit energy rose too fast for me to control. My body naturally sought to release it in self defense," I agreed. "It also explains why it took so long for me to regain the use of my spirit energy as well. My body needed time to adapt to my growing spirit energy," "I'm just glad you're back to normal," Kenji said. "It was quite disturbing seeing you so weak," "It was even more so when he didn't remember us," Ryou added. "Where is the temptress who cast that spell on you anyway?"  
  
"Gone," Hiei stated as he entered the room from the balcony. "Good," Ryou said. "Hopefully it will be the last we see of her," Kenji made a murmur of agreement as he polished off the last of his breakfast. "Let's get packed and check out the shops," he said to his twin. " We should find something good for Yumi and Sakura," I raised an eyebrow at this bit of information. "Sakura I know of, but who is Yumi?" I asked. Kenji smirked. "Ryou's girlfriend," he said. Ryou's cheeks turned an interesting shade of red. "She's not my girlfriend," he responded. "Not yet, you mean," Kenji said. "All you have to do is ask her out. She's practically begging you to with the way she looks at you," His grin widened as his brother's cheeks turned even redder. "Ryou, you're sooooo good with a sword. Could you teach me?" Kenji teased in a high pitched voice as he clasped his hands together and batted his long eyelashes at his twin.  
  
In a flash of sliver, Ryou leapt from his seat and tackled Kenji to the floor. They tumbled forward in a blur of silver and black, coming to a stop with Ryou straddling his brother's waist, tickling his elder twin mercilessly. "Enough, you two," Hiei said. "Go on and get packed, we leave first thing in the morning," Ryou released his brother from his torture and stood, then extended a hand to help him up. Kenji took his twin's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Can we have some money for the shops Dad?" Ryou asked. Hiei untied the money pouch on his belt and tossed it to our silver haired son. "Don't spend it all," he warned. "We won't," Kenji responded as they turned to head back into their adjoining room. Each twin kissed my cheek as they passed by, before vanishing into their room and closing the door behind them.  
  
Gently, I took my mate's hand in mine. Hiei closed the distance between us and without a word climbed into my lap. I placed my arms around him, drawing him closer to my body. Tentatively, I brushed my lips against his. He captured my lips with his in a tender kiss as he placed his arms around my neck. "Why so shy Fox?" he asked once we had broken the kiss. "Not shy love," I assured him "…just distracted," Hiei's gaze became inquisitive and I smiled. "I was just thinking it would be nice to renew our vows, in another two years we'll have been married twenty years," "…and you wish to do it then?" Hiei asked. "Yes," I answered. "…I want to have another ceremony like when we were first married," "Fine with me," he agreed. I smiled and gave him a swift kiss on his lips. Not satisfied, he deepened the kiss. I let loose a soft moan as he released my lips and gently trailed kisses down my neck. "Why don't we go back to bed?" he suggested, then lightly nipped my throat with his teeth, earning him another moan.  
  
I could feel heat radiating off him, as well as the desire building within him. He slowly ran one hand over my chest underneath the thin clothing I wore, teasing my sensitive flesh. All coherent though was slowly fading as I fell into a pleasure induced haze. The spell was broken however when I realized that his hands were warmer than usual. He abandoned his teasing caresses momentarily to cup my cheek, gaining my undivided attention. "Something wrong?" he asked. I placed the back of my hand to his forehead, my eyes widened slightly at how warm he felt. "You're burning up," I said softly. "Then shouldn't you put me to bed?" he murmured, "…or must I persuade you to do so?" he continued, his voice taking on the deep husky tone that sent shivers up my spine. He brushed his body against mine, creating a delightful friction that sent pleasure resounding though me, making me moan once again. Hiei captured my lips in a hungry kiss.  
  
"We're gone!" Kenji exclaimed from the room he shared with his twin, startling me. Unknowingly, I released my grasp on my mate and turned my head toward the sound. "Have fun," I called back. "Be back by lunchtime," Hiei untied the belt of my robe while I was distracted and was working on my nightshirt. "…better make that dinner," Hiei called as his hands wondered southward. I could hear both the twins chuckling in the other room. "Okay," Ryou called. "If the door's not open we'll have dinner with the uncles," "Fine," Hiei responded as he climbed out of my lap. As the door slammed shut next door Hiei claimed my lips with his, demanding my undivided attention. I closed my eyes and gave into the heated kiss. He tugged on the robe and I pulled my arms free of the sleeves. His hands grasped mine and tugged toward him.  
  
I opened my eyes and stood, obeying the silent command, allowing him to lead me to the bed. As soon as I'd settled down upon the mattress he pounced upon me, covering my body with fevered kisses, nips and licks. At some point he'd managed to remove my nightshirt, but I'd been too lost in the sensations I was feeling to notice. "You're more aggressive than usual," I commented as I tugged the knot loose on the belt of his robe. As soon as it was loose he tossed it aside, revealing his well sculpted upper body. "Maybe I just find you harder to resist than usual," he replied as he leaned forward to flick his tongue over one of my nipples. Finally, my mind returned to life long enough for me to piece together the cause of my mate's behavior. "You've gone into heat haven't you?" I asked breathlessly as attacked my chest yet again with his searing kisses. He paused for a moment to consider the question. A feral smile graced his features as his eyes met mine. "So I have," he answered then removed the last of his clothing. "…and if my calculations are correct, it won't be long before you are too," I broke from his ruby gaze, licking my lips as my eyes swept over his unclothed form. He was right, I'd felt the first stirrings earlier. With his desire fueling my own it would be a matter of hours before we were both in full blown heat, with little thought of anything but mating on our minds. I hungrily leaned upward to taste his flesh, earning a moan as I teased him with my lips, tongue and teeth. As I gave in to the desire burning within me I couldn't help but think "The trip home should prove interesting," 

Author's Note:

Looks like no one guessed the show Velaska's spell came from. It was from the animated series "Gargoyles" the episode was "Temptation". Although in the episode when Demona cast the spell on Goliath he went into a zombie like state, that wouldn't have worked for this story.

Oh and a special thanks to angel of darkness flame for the info. Too bad I didn't know before I'd written the last chapter that he already had seven tails. Oh well, for the sake of the story he now has seven. And by the way Angel, i just saw that episode today. Got my new video from Suncoast this morning.

Thanks Sapphire Angel for pointing out that I spelled sequel wrong. Hopefully I've correted that mistake.


End file.
